Ne me déçois pas !
by LoveMikaelson
Summary: Klaus a-t-il bien fait de laisser Caroline dans les bras de son premier hybride ? Et si sa vie basculait suite au retour de Tyler, que se passerait-il s'il n'était plus le même ?
1. Décèption

_Chapitre 1_

**Point de vue Caroline**

Depuis le retour de Tyler à Mystic Falls, deux semaines seulement après mon coup de téléphone lui annonçant que Klaus avait finalement renoncé à le tuer, je passais tout mon temps libre avec lui mais il paraissait étrange, absent, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose a changée et je n'arrive pas à comprendre si ça vient de lui ou moi. Alors que je déjeunais paisiblement avant de me rendre au lycée, quelqu'un toqua à ma porte, je me levai pour aller ouvrir me demandant qui sa pouvais bien être à cette heure. Devant ma porte je m'aperçus qu'il n'y avait personne et m'apprêtait à la refermer cependant quelque chose retint mon attention, une enveloppe blanche était déposée avec seulement mon prénom comme indication. Je la pris délicatement et commençai à rentrer tout en l'ouvrant, j'avais reconnu l'écriture qui n'était autre que celle de Klaus. Que me voulait-il encore, je pris la lettre et commençai à lire :

_" Chère Caroline, j'espère que tout va au mieux pour toi et qu'à présent tu as la vie dont tu rêvais, profite de chaque instant de bonheur ma douce, ils sont aussi précieux que ton humanité et ton sourire. J'ai quitté Mystic Falls hier soir ne tant fait pas love tu peux à présent vivre tranquillement ton amour pour Tyler, je ne veux que ton bonheur._

_Tendrement Klaus "_

Sans m'en rendre compte mon visage était rempli de larmes, il était parti pour me laisser vivre mon amour avec Tyler, je devrais être la plus heureuse du monde à ce moment même et pourtant une pointe de douleur c'était installer dans mon cœur, il était parti sans rien me dire et je devais admettre que ça me remuait un peu.

- Caroline tu es là ?

Je rangeais vite la lettre dans le tiroir de mon bureau et séchais mes larmes, je n'avais même pas entendu Tyler entrer dans la maison.

- Oui, Tyler je suis dans ma chambre.

- Bonjour toi, tu sais que tu m'as manqué ?

-Ty' on sait quitter il n'y a même pas dix heures. _Soufflais-je avec un petit rire_

_- _Sais déjà trop long_._

Tyler commença à vouloir plus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a depuis qu'il est rentré dès qu'on se voit j'ai l'impression que sait tout ce qu'il veut, faire l'amour avec moi mais aujourd'hui je n'avais pas envie comme souvent depuis qu'il est rentré car j'avais ce sentiment de ne servir qu'à ça, qu'il ne me voit plus moi et sais une sensation vraiment désagréable.

- On devrait y aller, on va être en retard au lycée. _Risquais-je_

_- _On a tout notre temps, laisse-toi faire. _Dit-il en m'embrassant avec plus de force_

- Je n'ai pas très envie la tout de suite...

-Tu vas te taire et te laisser faire._ Lâcha-t-il la voix pleine de haine en me serrant la gorge_

Je restais figée, j'étais perdue face à ses paroles, comment pouvait-il être si violent à mon égard. Je le sentais s'activer à me déshabiller, je n'avais toujours pas bougé, il fallait que je réagisse, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le repoussais de toutes mes forces et partie à vitesse vampirique me cacher dans une cabane au fond de la forêt. Je n'avais rien vu défiler, je n'avais pas réfléchi ni regardé autour de moi, voyant que j'étais arrivé à la cabane, j'ouvris la porte à la volée et me posa dans un coin sans plus faire un seul geste. Plus tard je me rendis compte que la nuit était tombée et je n'avais pas bougé, mon visage était toujours autant ravagé par les larmes, j'avais eu si peur de son regard, de sa force, je me demandais jusqu'où il aurait été si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, rien qu'en y repensant des larmes perla à nouveau sur mes joues. Je me décidai à appeler quelqu'un, parce que je devais bien avouer que je ne suis pas rassuré. Je composai le premier numéro qui me vint à l'esprit et attendit qu'on me réponde.

- Allo Caro tu va bien ?

- Il faut que tu viennes me chercher au plus vite, s'il te plait j'ai besoin de toi... _Soufflais-je la voix remplie de larmes_

_- _Caroline, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ou est tu ?

- La cabane au fond du bois.

- Ne bouge pas j'arrive !

Une minute après Stefan se trouvait devant moi et je pouvais sentir son inquiétude, je me relevais doucement puis en une seconde je me retrouvai blottie dans ses bras toujours en pleurs. Je le sentais me caresser les cheveux et me tenir fermement contre lui.

- Je suis la Caroline, tu n'as rien à craindre, dis-moi ce qui sais passer.

Je me retirai doucement de lui en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre en dehors de la cabane, ce qu'il fit et commença à tout lui raconter non sans m'arrêter de pleurer.

- Je suis désolé Caroline, tu vas venir à la maison ce soir il est hors de question que tu restes seule chez toi.

- Merci Stephan. _Soufflais-je avec un petit sourire_

_- _Aller vient on y va, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche et une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Oui sais bien vrai, je me sens un peu sale d'un coup. _Plaisantais-je_

Arrivé à la pension des Salvatore je me dirigeai directement vers la salle de bain prendre une bonne douche, Stefan m'avait passé un bas de survêtement noir à lui, avec le débardeur qui va avec et était redescendu vers Damon pour tout lui expliquer, après m'avoir demandé au moins une dizaine de fois si j'allais bien et si j'avais besoin d'autre chose, il était si gentil avec moi, comme un frère, je le considère vraiment comme mon meilleur ami, je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur lui. Je pris ma douche et m'habillai en vitesse avec les vêtements de Stefan et commença doucement à me sécher les cheveux quand j'entendis toquer à la porte.

- Entrez

- Hei blondie, comment tu te sens ? Stefan m'a raconté si je lui tombe dessus je lui arrache les yeux. _Lâcha-t-il_

_- _Beaucoup mieux Damon merci, non je pense qu'il a perdu le contrôle sait tout, ne lui fait pas de mal.

- Comme tu voudras mais s'il recommence je n'hésiterais pas cette foi-ci, bonne nuit Blondie. _ Souffla-t-il en m'embrassant la joue_.

- Merci, Bonne nuit Damon.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me dirigeai dans ma chambre que Stefan m'avait indiquée mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil, j'étais inquiète, je n'étais pas rassuré. Doucement je sortit de mon lit et me dirigea vers la chambre de Stefan sans faire un bruit. Arrivé devant la porte, je n'étais plus très sûr de mon choix mais maintenant j'étais là alors j'ouvris doucement la porte et entrai dans la chambre.

- Caroline ? Ça ne va pas ? _m'interrogea-t-il à la fois surprit et inquiet_

_- _Euh... Je... Si... Sais juste que je ne suis pas très rassuré, est- ce que je peux dormir avec toi ? En toute amitié bien sûr, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. _Dis-je gênée_

- Bien sur viens._ Me dit-il tout en soulevant sa couverture pour m'inciter à venir_

_- _Merci, bonne nuit Stefan_. Soufflais-je en souriant_

_-_ Bonne nuit Caroline.

Épuisée et en sécurité je m'endormis près de mon meilleur ami mais au milieu de la nuit je fis un cauchemard qui me réveilla, Stefan m'avait attiré contre lui comme pour me dire, je suis la tu ne risques rien mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir, malgré sa présence, une boule c'était former dans mon estomac et ne me quittait pas. Le sentiment de sécurité m'avait quitté et je compris vite pourquoi quand j'aperçois une ombre dans un coin de la chambre de Stefan, je n'osais plus faire un seul geste ni même respirer.


	2. Disparition

_Merci à toute pour vos reviews, ça me touche énormément, c'est la première fois que j'écris une fan fiction alors ne soyez pas trop sévère. En espérant que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaît, bonne lecture =)_

Chapitre 2

Point de vue Stefan

Je me réveillai doucement après cette nuit plutôt agiter suite au cauchemard de Caroline, que j'avais d'ailleurs prise contre moi pour essayer de la rassurer, mais en parlant d'elle je ne sens pas sa présence près de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai à côté de moi mais ne la vit pas. Je m'habillai en vitesse et descendis dans la cuisine pour n'apercevoir que Damon.

- Hei bien dormi petit frère ? Où est blondie je les entendus te rejoindre hier soir. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Salut, justement je ne sais pas où elle est, quand je me suis réveillé elle n'était plus dans le lit, je vais essayer de l'appeler.

J'essayai de l'appeler une bonne dizaine de fois, mais rien, aucune réponse, je commençais vraiment à être inquiet pour elle et si Tyler s'était introduite dans la maison et l'avait kidnappé . Après tout hier elle avait vraiment eu peur de lui, il n'est plus le même depuis qu'il est revenu tout le monde l'avait remarquer, mais Caroline est si gentille qu'elle s'entête à croire en leurs histoires alors que je suis sur qu'il se sert d'elle.

- Elle ne répond pas je vais aller voir chez elle.

- Je t'accompagne.

- Merci Damon.

Damon roulait en direction de chez Caroline, et plus on s'approchait, plus je me sentais mal. Je ne me pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'elle était chez nous et qui plus est dans mes bras. Depuis la mort de Lexie, je me suis rendu compte qu'elle était la seule à me comprendre, elle était devenu si importante à la seconde même ou elle était devenue un vampire. Arrivé chez elle, je sorti en vitesse de la voiture et cherchai partout dans la maison mais rien, aucune trace d'elle.

- Damon, elle n'est pas la sait pas possible il a du ce passer quelque chose, emmène-moi chez Bonnie, il faut absolument la localiser.

- Sa se trouve elle s'est senti gêner de se retrouver dans tes bras et elle t'évite. _Lâcha-t-il_

- Ne dis pas de connerie, on est ami, sa serai ridicule. _Soufflais-je_

On reprit la route pour rejoindre Bonnie, j'espère vraiment qu'elle pourra nous aider, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et chaque minute compte. Et l'attitude de Damon me déplaît, ce qu'il peut être lourd quand il veut, je n'y crois pas, elle ne se serait pas sentie gêner, il n'y avait pas de quoi l'être on est ami, il n'y a rien d'ambigu dans notre relation.

- On est arrivé Stefan.

Sans un regard je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée de Bonnie et toquai en espérant qu'elle était là.

- Stefan ? Que veux-tu ?

- J'ai besoin que tu localises Caroline au plus vite.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui sa passe ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, dépêches-toi bonnie j'ai peur qu'elle soit en danger. _Suppliais-je_

- D'accords je vais chercher tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

- Merci. _Soufflais-je_

Bonnie prépara tout ce dont elle avait besoin pour le sort de localisation mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner, je craignais le pire pour mon amie à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Je me demandais où elle était, et si elle était en train de souffrir, il fallait que je la retrouve au plus vite, mais comment faire si le sort de Bonnie ne fonctionne pas.

- Est-ce que sa marche ?

- Non, on m'empêche de la localiser, la personne qui la détient doit avoir une sorcière de son côter.

- Je ne sais pas où la chercher, sais de ma faute je n'ai rien entendu, je n'ai pas su la protéger et elle est je ne sais ou avec je ne sais qui.

- On va la retrouver Stefan, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! Aller reprend toi on n'a pas le temps de se plaindre, il faut la retrouvée.

- Oui tu as raison, essaye de la localiser encore et si t'y parvient appelle-moi, je vais la chercher avec Damon.

- D'accords.

- Merci.

J'expliquais à Damon la situation et il eut un sourire compatissant, il sait combien Caroline est devenue importante à mes yeux et même s'il leurs relations et plus compliquer je pouvais sentir qu'il s'inquiétait pour sa Blondie comme il aime l'appeler. Nous avons cherché presque partout à commencer par la maison de Tyler, leurs anciennes caves mais rien, aucune trace de Caroline et sa me rendais malade mais où est tu Caroline, si tu savais comme je suis inquiet, je me sens tellement mal de te savoir je ne sais où, j'aimerais tant t'aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, Bonnie ne réussit pas à te localiser et moi je ne sais plus ou chercher. Comme si Damon lisait en moi il avait posé une main compatissante sur mon épaule mais ça ne m'aidait pas à me sentir mieux.

- Et si on ne la retrouvait pas Damon. _Risquais-je_

- Ne pense pas à sa Stefan, on va la retrouver même si on doit y passer toute la journée mais on la retrouvera !

Pendant ce temps dans un endroit glacial et infect une jeune femme commença doucement à sortir de sa torpeur mais au fond n'aurait-elle pas préféré y rester vue le tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

_Oui je suis cruelle de m'arrêter là mais il faut bien essayer de vous mettre l'eau à la bouche sinon ça ne serait pas intéressant, j'espère que vous ayez passé un bon moment, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Bisous :) _


	3. Torture

_Megane : Je sais j'ai été sadique pour le coup mais avoue que maintenant tu es impatiente de lire le chapitre :), J'aime déjà avoir des reviews de toi, ta toujours un mot gentil, merci._

_Mia : merci beaucoup sa me touche, Et oui Tyler en méchant je ne suis pas pour ce couple-là ^^, J'avais envie de la mettre en avant, j'aimerais que dans la série on voie plus de moments entre eux :) ._

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture :)_

_Chapitre 3_

Je me réveillai doucement et découvris avec effroi ou je me trouvais, l'ancienne prison où mon propre père m'avait torturé au début de ma transformation. Qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Qui m'avait emmenée ici ? Je sentais mes liens autour de mes poignets me brûler, il avait préalablement été plonger dans de la verveine. J'essayai de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et me souvins que j'avais passé la nuit dans les bras de Stefan, j'espérais de tout mon cœur qu'il aille bien je m'en voudrais s'ils ont lui avait fait du mal par ma faute et d'un coup je me rappelai un détail j'avais vu une ombre dans un coin de la chambre de Stefan mais n'avais pas eu le temps de voir son visage mais j'avais senti son odeur, celle de Tyler. Qu'allait-il me faire ? Oserait-il lever la main sur moi, me torturer dans quel but parce-que je n'ai pas voulu faire l'amour, c'était absurde, juste au moment où je me posais toutes ces questions j'entendis des pas, les siens surement et j'avais raison quand je le vis ouvrir la porte me faisant sursauter au passage. Son regard était noir, il était en colère sa se voyait mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, j'allais très surement avoir une réponse assez vite !

- Tyler pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?

- Pour te faire passer l'envie d'aimer un autre que moi !

- De quoi parles-tu Tyler ? _Répondis-je confuse_

- Tu n'avais pas assez d'avoir des sentiments pour ce conard d'originel, il fallait aussi que tu te tapes Stefan.

- Quoi ? Non mais t'es pas bien ou quoi, je ne me suis pas tapé Stefan ! Où est-il, que lui a tu fais Tyler ? _Répondis-je hors de moi_

- Tant fais pas pour ton précieux Stefan j'ai décidé de m'en occuper plus tard.

Il avait un sourire si sadique que je ne sus quoi répondre, je commençais vraiment à avoir peur, personne ne me trouverais ici, personne ne se douterait de cet endroit et quand il m'aurait tué il irait s'en prendre à Stefan. Il fallait que je reprenne mes esprits je ne devais pas me montrer faible.

- tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher un seul de ces cheveux Tyler est-ce que sais claire.

- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, je vais te faire passer l'envie d'ouvrir ta bouche et de me parler sur ce ton.

Il avait un rictus mauvais sur le visage qui ne présajais rien de bon ! Il pouvait bien me faire ce qu'il veut mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il touche à Stefan, non pas lui, mon confident, mon meilleur ami, celui qui est la dès que j'ai besoin de lui, on sait tellement rapprocher, on a vraiment un amour indéchiffrable qui sait installer, je pourrais donner ma vie pour qu'il est la sienne sauve, il compte tellement, rien que de pensé à Tyler pouvant lui faire du mal mes larmes coulèrent, mon meilleur ami, un bout de mon cœur.

- Fait de moi ce que tu veux mais par pitié ne lui fait rien ... _Suppliais-je_

- J'en ai rien à faire de tes supplications, je vais te dire Caroline, je vais te faire souffrir comme ta jamais souffert dans ta misérable vie ensuite j'irai trouver Stefan je lui arracherais le cœur et le déposerais devant toi pour que tu le vois dès que tu poseras tes yeux au sol, comme ça tu seras que par ta faute il aura souffert et aura laissé Damon derrière lui mais surtout qu'il sera mort par ta faute !

- Non je t'en supplie, laisse le Tranquille, Tyler ne lui fait rien, je couperais les ponts avec lui, on partira rien que toi et moi mais ne lui fais pas de mal. _Pleurais-je_

- Sais trop tard, je ne veux pas d'une trainée comme toi à mes côtés.

Il avait chuchoté son horrible phrase prés de mon oreille avec un ton à vous glacer le sang, que lui était-il arriver, où était passé mon petit copain gentil et aimant. Pendant plus de deux heures je sentais mes os se briser les uns après les autres sous les coups incessants de Tyler, j'étais à bout de forces j'avais si mal, physiquement et mentalement c'était une vraie torture de le voir se délecter de la situation. Je sentais la verveine s'infiltrer dans toute ma peau, il n'avait rien trouver de mieux que de refaire ce que ses amis loups-garou m'avaient infligé, m'asperger de verveine avec un petit pistolet à eau, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de hurler. D'un coup tout s'arrêta, je ne sentais plus qu'ont m'aspergeais alors j'ouvris les yeux, il était là, en face de moi à me regarder avec son regard dégoûter. Il me colla une baffe avec toute la force qu'il pouvait avoir en lui en me disant à demain et partit me laissant là, à moitié dénuder, et mon sang dégoulinant de partout sur moi, j'avais mal dans tout mon corps tant j'avais reçu de coup pendant je ne sais combien d'heures j'avais perdu le compte au bout de deux heures de torture.

_Le lendemain matin_

- Debout le dedans, j'espère que la nuit était bonne.

Il m'avait dit tout ça en vidant un sceau rempli de verveine sur ma tête, j'hurlais à plein poumons mais à quoi bon personne ne pouvait m'entendre. J'étais à bout de forces, je voulais que ça s'arrête, j'avais trop mal, je n'avais plus la force de combattre, elle m'avait quitté depuis longtemps, je n'étais pas un vampire qui se nourrissait à la source, ma dernière poche de sang remontait à deux jours maintenant, j'allais mourir à petit feu sous les coups de Tyler.

- Arrête, pourquoi tu me fais ça, je croyais que tu m'aimais._ Chuchotais-je_

- Je t'aimais, oui, je t'aurais tout donné mais je n'étais pas suffisant il te les faut tous hein Caroline . Dis-moi tu t'es éclatée au moins avec Stefan ? Et Klaus c'est un bon coup dis-moi ?

- Je n'ai rien fait avec aucun des deux, pour qui tu me prends, tu sais très bien que je suis quelqu'un à part entière.

- Ferme-la je veux plus t'entendre, on va reprendre ou on en était hier, je n'ai pas fini de m'amuser et ce soir j'irais trouver Stefan. _Souriait-il_

Après sa il passa sa journée à me torturer, cassant mes cotes les unes après les autres, m'ouvrant tout le corps avec un scalpel, me tirant des balles en bois et toute sortent de jeux plus sadiques les uns que les autres, il m'avait laissé, pour morte en me disant simplement que si lui ne pouvait pas me tenir correctement alors personne ne m'aura. La douleur était tel que je n'avais qu'une envie que sa cesse, personne ne viendrait me sauver, mes amis ne se douteront jamais de l'endroit où je peux être, Bonnie serait incapable de me localiser à cause de la sorcière que j'avais cru entendre, Stefan, mon coeur mort ce serra rien qu'en pensant à son prénom j'ai si peur de ce qu'il allait lui faire, mon meilleur ami, mon frère, la personne la plus chère à mes yeux, il allait surement périr par ma faute et Klaus, mon Dieu Klaus il est parti en pensant qu'il n'aurait jamais la chance de me montrer le monde, en pensant que je le déteste alors que non. Une larme roula sur mes joues puis d'autres vinrent vites les suivrent pour finalement laisser mon visage strier par les larmes, c'est trop douloureux. La trahison, la torture c'était trop, et si je faisais taire mon humanité après tout quand il aura fini de jouer avec moi, et voyant que personne ne viendrait à ma rescousse il me tuerait ... Je repensai une dernière fois à mon meilleur ami, et me concentrai sur mes émotions, j'étais prête même si je repenseais à Klaus, il me disait souvent que mon humanité était précieuse tout comme Stefan, je pleurais de plus belle mais j'étais déterminée, j'avais bien trop mal, il avait voulu me brisée, que je perde confiance en moi, je crois qu'il a réussi ...

- Je suis tellement désolé. _Pleurais-je_

- Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon. _Entendis-je Hurler_

_Voilà je m'arrête là, alors à votre avoir qui à hurler pour empêcher Caroline d'éteindre ces émotions ? A-t-elle eu le temps de le faire ? J'attends vos reviews, gros bisous :)_


	4. Émotions off

_Lea Michaelson : La voila :)_

_floriane13 : Je sais j'ai été sadique mais faut bien laissé du suspens lol, la réponse a tes questions ce trouve dans le chapitre 4 :)_

_megane : Ouiiiiiiiiii je le fais exprêt :P, Merci beaucoup tu es gentille, j'espère alors que ce chapitre sera aussi bien que tu l'espère ! Bisous_

_Odessa : De l'écrire aussi était dure j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Caroline, voila la suite :)_

_Chapitre 4_

_Point de vue Stefan_

Un jour entier était passé et je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, je ne sais plus où chercher, j'ai l'impression d'avoir regardé chaque recoin de Mystic Falls et rien, pas un seul indice, je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit, impossible de fermer l'oeil sans penser à elle, j'ai beau réfléchir je ne vois pas où elle peut être, sa se trouve on l'a éloigné d'ici et je ne la reverrai jamais, rien qu'en y pensant je me sens si mal, je ne peux pas la perdre, je ne peux pas vivre cette douleur encore une fois.

- Stefan !

- Tu la trouvée ?

- Non, je suis désolé ce n'est pas de ça que je veux parler.

- Alors sa ne m'intéresse pas Damon !

- Stefan, il faut que tu ailles te nourrir, tu as une mine affreuse et tu n'auras pas assez de force.

- Assez de force pourquoi Damon ? On ne sait pas où elle se trouve, tu m'entends on ne sait pas où cherché ni qui la détient alors à quoi bon me nourrir ! _Criais-je_

- Calme toi, je te promets qu'on va la retrouver.

- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je repars la chercher !

Sans lui laisser le temps de prononcer un mot j'étais déjà dehors, me dirigeant vers la cabane au fond du bois, j'y suis déjà allé une dizaine de fois et encore une fois je la retrouve vide. Silencieusement je m'écroule au sol en laissant couler mes larmes, j'aimerais tant qu'elle soit là pour la prendre dans mes bras la rassuré, je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir su la protégée, c'est une torture de ne pas savoir où elle se trouve.

- Stefan ?

- Liz ? Que faites vous ici ? _Soufflais-je en larmes_

- Je suis passé chez vous mais Damon m'a dit que vous étiez parti et que j'aurais une chance de vous trouvé ici.

- Pourquoi vous me cherchiez, avez-vous des infos ?

- Je ne sais pas Stefan, je suis aussi désemparé que vous, j'ai si peur pour mon bébé.

- Et moi dont, si vous saviez comme je me sens coupable, je ne sais plus où chercher et j'ai si peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir, je ne m'en remettrais pas si je la perdais vous savez.

- Je sais, moi non plus elle est tout ce qu'il me reste, j'ai pensé à un endroit mais je ne suis pas sûr, mais si l'endroit s'avère être le bon alors ça veut dire que ses Tyler le coupable.

- À quel endroit pensée vous ? Si sais lui je lui arracherais le coeur de mes propres mains !

- L'ancienne prison, celle où le père de Caroline la détenait, je vous en supplie de ne la laisser pas tomber, retrouvé là !

- Je vous en donne ma parole Liz, je vais chercher Damon, je vous tiens au courant, je vous la ramènerais !

- Merci. _Soufflait-elle_

_Point de vue Caroline_

J'ouvris les yeux, cette voix, je la reconnaîtrais entre milles, je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait encore une fois me sauver la vie, et pourtant, il est la devant moi avec son beau sourire a faire fondre un coeur de glace, il est venu pour moi, je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai failli éteindre mes émotions alors qu'il m'a retrouvé.

_- _Klaus._ Soufflais-je_

- Ne les éteins pas ma douce, reste avec moi, je suis la je vais te sortir de là.

_-_Tu es venue, tu m'as trouvée, je ne pensais jamais te revoir_. Risquais-je_

_- _Jamais je ne te laisserai tomber, il faut que je te parle mon coeur, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, Tyler a tué Stefan, on s'est séparé et je l'ai entendu trop tard alors je suis venu au plus vite te sortir d'ici.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Non sait pas possible, pas Stefan_. Hurlais-je_

Non ça ne peut pas être vrai, mon meilleur ami, ma vie, il ne peut pas être mort par ma faute, je ne peux pas l'accepter sait trop dure. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, comme si elle allait exploser, j'avais si mal dans mon coeur mort, je ne comprenais plus rien, pourquoi m'avait-il dit sa maintenant, en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas possible, il m'aurait d'abord éloigné de cette endroit.

- Ce n'est pas toi ! _Dis-je déterminée_

- Voyons Love, qui veux-tu que sa sois.

- Tyler sort de ma tête, arête sa tu n'es qu'un monstre !

Tout d'un coup je me sentis revenir à moi et découvris avec effrois que c'était bien un rêve quand je vis Tyler en face de moi avec son sourire arrogant.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? _Hurlais-je_

- Pour te punir voyons Love tu n'es pas si stupide.

- Arrête ça, ne m'appel pas comme ça. _Crias-je_

- Oh milles excuse seul lui a le droit sait ça ?

- Qu'a tu fait de Stefan ?

- Rien encore mais ça ne saurait tarder d'ailleurs j'y vais, a plus tard Caroline, quand je reviendrais sait avec son coeur dans les mains.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. _Pleurais-je_

Mais il était déjà parti tué mon meilleur ami, c'est fini, c'est trop tard cette foi-ci je n'ai plus le choix. Le changement est radical, je me sens libre comme si rien ne me retenait, comme si mes émotions n'était plus là, j'ai réussi, j'ai fais taire mes émotions, je ne ressens plus la peur ni la douleur, je suis détaché de tout ça, sais fini la douce Caroline avec son humanité ridicule, je suis un vampire et je m'assume des à présent. Je peux réfléchir clairement, sans être dérangé par un stupide ressenti humain. J'entends du bruit Tyler doit sûrement revenir, on va bien rire quand il va s'apercevoir qu'il n'y a plus rien d'humain en moi. Je vis débarquer Stefan telle une tornade dans la pièce où je me trouve, il était suivi de Damon, ce n'était pas trop tôt.

- Enfin vous êtes la sais pas trop tôt, j'ai cru moisir ici, dépêchez-vous de me retirer mes liens et de me donner du sang.

- On a fait aussi vite qu'on a pu Caro, tiens voila une poche, comment tu te sens ?

- Merci Stefan mais vous auriez pu faire plus vite, je vais très bien merci de tant souçié, Tyler revient laissez-le-moi et fermez-la !

Je demandais à Stefan et Damon de se cacher, ils n'ont pas remarqué que mes émotions sont éteintes, sait vraiment deux imbéciles, j'entendais Tyler revenir il allait me le payer, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, je lui réserve une petite surprise. Il eut à peine le temps de rentrée dans la pièce où il me détenais que je lui brisais la nuque sans hésité une seule seconde.

- Attaché le il ne mettra pas longtemps à se réveiller.

- Caroline ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Stefan ? Tu pourrais aider Damon à attacher Tyler, après tout il a fait du mal à ta meilleure amie non ? _Sifflais-je mauvaise_

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? _Risquait-il _

- Je n'ai pas le temps de papoter avec toi, il se réveille déjà. Et bien Tyler déjà réveillé mon lapin . Tu vois ta pas eut le temps de faire grand-chose mais maintenant sais moi qui te retiens mais tu sais quoi je n'ai pas envie de me salir les mains avec toi, de plus j'ai pas le temps alors je te réserve une autre surprise. Stefan passe-moi ton téléphone.

- Tiens, mais qui veux-tu appeler ?

- Écoute et tu seras. _Riais-je_

Je composai le numéro et attendis une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre trop longtemps heureusement.

_Conversation téléphonique_

- Allo Klaus ?

- Caroline ? Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

- J'ai une surprise pour toi.

- Je t'écoute Love, aurais-tu décidé de me rejoindre ?

- Je te livre Tyler sur un plateau d'argent, il est attacher à l'ancienne prison de Mystic Falls, c'est un cadeau, alors amuses-toi bien, ah et bien sur tu peux le tué ! Bye

_Fin_

- Caroline, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Je voulais juste te faire peur, tu ne peux pas le laissé me tué ! _Hurlait-il _

- Tu veux parier Tyler ? J'aime tellement voir la peur dans tes yeux, ta raison en faite sais amusant ! _Murmurais-je à son oreille_

- Pourquoi tu fais sa Caroline ? _Soufflait-il _

- Fait quoi Stefan ? _Souriais-je_

- Pourquoi tu les as éteint ? _Hurlait-il _

- Une envie de profiter des avantages du vampirisme, tu ne peux pas me le repproché, tu n'as pas fais mieux rappel toi monsieur le boucher. D'ailleurs je vous laisse avec le clébard jusqu'à l'arrivée de l'originel, tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, déjà que ta pas su me protéger alors je compte sur toi pour le garder en laisse et tu n'as pas intérêt de le laissé filer parce que s'il s'échappe, je le retrouverais et lui arracherais le coeur et sa sera de ta faute, ai-je été assez claire Stefan ?

- Je ne te reconnais pas, ce n'est pas toi sa, tu n'aimes pas faire de mal aux gens, reviens à toi !

- Peut-être que tu ne me connais pas en fin de compte et pi tu sais un clébard de moins sa ne changera pas grand-chose à ma vie, maintenant si tu permets j'ai des poches de sang humain à allé vidé !

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de répliquer que j'étais déjà loin, le laissant dans ses doutes et ses interrogations, avec ses sentiments humains minables. Je me dirigeais dans une boutique hors de prix vers la sortie de la ville et hypnotisai la vendeuse pour prendre une douche chez elle puis je choisis un pantalon slim noir près du corps et un bustier bleu foncé avec des talons hauts noirs, j'optais pour un look plus sexy, plus dangereux et j'aimais ça , j'avais fais un traie d'eye liner sur mes yeux et une fois prête je pris la direction du grill, je vais d'abord allé boire un verre et après j'irais saigner quelques humains sa fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas bu directe à la source. Arrivé au grill je m'installai directe au bar et hypnotisai le barman pour qu'il me serve un verre de bourbon, quand je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir à coté de moi.

- Salut Princesse

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, que j'ai réussi à bien l'écrire, j'attend de savoir ce que vous en pensez et de voir à qui vous pensez pour ce personnage, je vous donne un indice dans la série il est mort. bisous :)_


	5. Complicité

_Mia : Coucou :), Je suis contente alors si je l'ai bien décrite, je vais essayer de la rendre intéressante en tout cas. Tu avais raison sait bien lui, j'adore ce personnage dommage qu'il soit parti si tot dans la série. Bisous :) _

_Floriane13 : Sais pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche Lol. Oui justement dans la série sait mis complètement de coter alors j'avais envie d'explorer ce côté-là avec notre cher ami Kol bien entendu :)_

_Lea Michaelson : La voilà :)_

_Odessa : Je sais par je va y réfléchir : P, Moi non plus sait pour ça que je me suis dit se pourrait être sympa de la voir en mode Dark comme tu dis. Sait bien Kol :) Bisous _

_megane : Je vais tout faire pour combler tes espérances Lol, Et oui le fameux personnage est bien Kol :) . Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu me dis et ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire merci :) . Oui j'ai vu j'ai toute les saisons en dvd :D et je regarde la 5 sur internet, moi aussi je suis déçu j'aimerais tant les voir ensemble ! Bisous :) _

_mimie : Merci, la voilà :) _

_sabrina-visiteur : Coucou, merci sait gentille ce que tu me dis :), Oui sait bien Kol et voila la suite, Bisous :)_

_**Chapitre 5**_

_Point de vue Stefan_

Tout sait passer tellement vite que je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout compris, une chose ma vraiment marqué, elle a éteint ces émotions, que lui a-t-il fait enduré pour qu'elle en arrive là ? J'ai si mal dans mon coeur mort, je n'ai rien fait pour elle et quand je la retrouve elle n'est plus elle-même. Ma meilleure amie, je dois absolument la retrouver et lui rendre ces émotions, elle ne peut pas vivre comme ça, ce n'est pas elle !

_Sonnerie de téléphone_

- Allo ?

- Salvatore, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? _S'énerva-t-il_

- En résumé Caroline a été enlevé par Tyler, on l'a retrouvé deux jours après mais elle a éteint ces émotions, elle lui a brisé la nuque puis ta appeler, voilà.

- J'arrive je ne suis pas loin.

- Ouais.

_Fin_

- Klaus arrive Damon.

- Génial on va pouvoir s'amuser avec le clébard et ensuite on ira rendre une petite visite à Blondie la diabolique. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Vous pouvez pas me laisser entre ses mains. _Criait-il ahurie_

- Oh si on peut et tu sais quoi Tyler si lui n'ose pas te faire de mal parce que Caroline n'est pas vraiment elle-même, je me ferais un plaisir de te torturer moi-même pour ce que tu as faits endurés à ma meilleure amie. _Soufflais-je au creux de son oreille_

- Stefan, je te promets je ne lui es rien fais de mal !

- Laisse-moi rire, je vais t'expliquer un truc le chien, je la connais mieux que personne ici présent et si elle a éteint ces émotions sait qu'elle pensait ne jamais sans sortir alors ne me dis pas que tu lui as rien fais parce que tu vas encore plus m'énerver. _Criais-je_

- Eh bien, eh bien, je sens d'ici ta tension meurtrière Salvatore, reste calme voyons.

- Je ne peux pas rester calme devant cette pourriture. _Crâchais-je_

- Tyler, si je t'ai laissé revenir c'était pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse et j'apprends quoi que tu l'enlèves . Je crois messieurs Salvatore qu'une remise à niveau s'impose qu'en pensez-vous ? Et si nous apprenions à ce chèr Tyler comment on traite une femme telle que Caroline ? Par contre on ne le tue pas, du moins pas avant que Caroline retrouve ces émotions je veux être sur de son choix.

- Avec plaisir.

- Bien alors nous pouvons commencer. _Lâcha-t-il le sourire mauvais._

_Point de vue Caroline_

- Salut Princesse

- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais-la-toi ?

- Je suis venu voir ma famille mais personne à l'horizon alors je suis venue boire un coup et je suis tombé sur toi. _Souriait-il_

- Enlève ce sourire débile de tes lèvres Mikaelson, et si tu cherches Klaus il doit faire mumuse avec Tyler.

- Pourquoi avec Tyler ? J'ai loupé quoi raconte.

- Tyler m'a kidnappé et torturé, j'ai éteint mes émotions et je lui es brisé la nuque ensuite j'ai appelé ton frère et lui est gentiment laissé voila tu sais tout maintenant tu peux dégager et me laisser boire tranquillement.

- Je sens que mon frère va en faire de du pâté pour chiens. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Hilarent Kol Hilarent.

- Oui je sais je suis doué.

- Mouais si tu le dis, tu es surtout fatigant.

- Oh aller Forbes sans émotions tu dois être plus cool non ? _Souriait-il _

- À quoi tu penses ?

- D'une à piquer quelques bouteilles d'alcool, deux et si on regardait qui tient le mieux l'alcool ?

- Kol ta plus de mille ans, c'est sur que sait toi.

- Chérie tu oublies que j'ai été dans un cercueil très longtemps. _Lâcha-t-il avec un clin d'oeil_

- Ok alors on joue, prend une bouteille de vodka, de bourbon et de la Tequila.

- Sais parti !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me retrouve ici à boire avec Kol mais je sens que ça va être une bonne soirée, on va bien rire, je tiens assez bien l'alcool maintenant il faut voir comment lui tient en espérant que sa sois le premier à être perché.

_1h après_

- Ma petite Caroline, je ne sais même pas combien de bouteille on a bues.

- Alors la Kol j'en es aucune idée, j'ai perdu le compte à la troisième mais beaucoup. _Plaisantai-je_

- Houla je sens qu'on va avoir des ennuis.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de Baby-sitter Stefan.

- Et moi je crois que si, tu as vu dans quel état tu es ?

- Je trouve que je ne suis pas encore assez bourré, aller Kol resert nous un verre de Tequila.

- Love, Stefan a raison tu as trop bu et toi Kol je ne félicite pas !

- Manqué plus que lui, vous voulez pas allez boire un verre et vous détendre, vous avez l'air tendu.

- Caroline a raison, venez boire un coup frangin.

- Non j'ai envie de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir, torturer le chien ma épuisée.

- Tu la tué j'espère Klaus.

- Non ma douce, faut faire durer le plaisir.

- Qu'est-ce-que t'y connais-toi au plaisir, Kol cul sec allez.

- Caroline, tu as assez bu ainsi que Kol, Klaus et moi on a décidé que tu iras chez lui en attendant que tout s'arrange.

- Non mais sais une blague j'espère ?

- Non alors maintenant Love tu te tais, tu ramassent tes affaires et tu nous suis sinon je te promets que ça va mal allez.

- Ok je vous suis de toute façon dans l'état ou je suis je n'ai pas la force de me battre contre vous mais ne compte pas sur moi pour être un gentil toutou, allez Kol vient au moins tu fais pas de leçon de morale toi, finalement je t'aime bien tu sais. _Rigolais-je_

- Moi aussi ma petite Caroline, t'inquiète on va leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs._ Murmurait-il à son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende ce qui fit exploser de rire Caroline._

S'ils veulent me retenir ils vont avoir du fil à retordre, je n'ai plus d'émotions, je n'ai peur de personne et personne ne me dictera ma conduite, je compte bien leurs en faire baver et m'éclater avec Kol au moins lui sait s'amuser, on va bien rire. Un quart d'heure plus tard on était tous chez Klaus assis au salon. Personne ne parlait les Salvatore et Klaus sirotait tranquillement un verre de bourbon pendant que moi et Kol regardait comme des enfants.

- Hé care Psst

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu parles si doucement ?

- Pour faire enrager Klaus et pour pas qu'ils nous entendent. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Tu es complètement barge. _Rigolais-je_

- Sait ce qui fait mon charme.

- On peut savoir ce que vous comploter les deux. _S'énerva Klaus_

- Rien on parle sait tout, tant fait pas frangin. _Souriait-il_

- Kol tu devrais aller te coucher et toi aussi Caroline.

- Ok, Kol tu me montres ma chambre s'il te plaît . _Souriais-je_

- Mais avec plaisir. _Rigola-t-il_

_Point de vue de Klaus_

Je sens que ça va être très dure de vivre avec eux, je crois qu'ils se sont allier ensemble pour me rendre fou. Et dire que ma douce est sous mon toit j'en es rêvé tellement de fois mais c'était bien diffèrent, ce soir elle est la un peu contre son gré et il n'y a plus cette petite étincelle que j'aimais tant dans ces yeux, cette joie de vivre, son humanité qui faisait tout son charme, aujourd'hui il n'y a plus rien à cause de cet enfoiré de Lockwood, je lui ferais payer une fois que je suis sur que sais ce que veux Caroline, je ne veux pas le tué maintenant sa pourrait se retourner contre moi et je pourrais la perdre définitivement, rien que de penser à sa, Ça me donne envie de rire moi le grand Klaus je suis tombé amoureux d'un bébé vampire sait d'un ridicule.

- Klaus qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Déjà allé vous reposez, tu as une mine affreuse Stefan, on verra tout sa demain, ne t'inquiète pas on lui rendra son humanité.

- Merci elle compte énormément pour moi et je sais qu'au fond pour toi aussi et que tu feras le nécessaire. _Souriait-il_

Une fois parti j'allais prendre une bonne douche afin d'enlever l'odeur de chien que j'ai sur moi, je n'arrêtais pas de penser aux paroles de Stefan, je me demandais si sa se voyait tant que sa que je tenais à elle. Je me débarrassais de ses pensés et sortis de la douche, je m'habillais juste d'un bas de jogging noir et descendi en bas boire un verre de sang.

- Love que fais-tu là ?

- Désolé je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Aurais-tu eu l'idée de fuir ? _Sourias-je_

- Non même pas, à quoi se servirais tu me retrouverais.

- Sage décision mon coeur alors pourquoi es-tu là ?

- J'ai soif, je n'ai bu qu'une poche de sang depuis qu'ils m'ont retrouvé.

- Sers toi il y a des poches dans le frigo.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'une poche de sang Klaus, j'ai envie de planter mes crocs dans la chair fraiche.

- Et bien ce soir tu te contenteras d'une poche de sang. _Dis-je en colère_

- T'énerve pas sais bon je vais la boire ta poche de sang.

- Pourquoi les a tu éteintes Love ? J'essaie de comprendre toi qui tenais tant à ton humanité, ou est passé cette petite étincelle dans le fond de tes yeux qui font qui tu es Caroline ? _Demandais-je sérieux_

- Parfois certaine chose nous pousse à agir, j'ai agi tout simplement. Peut-être que sais mieux ainsi, les gens changent Klaus.

Une fois finit sa poche de sang elle repartit sans un mot vers sa chambre, déjà quand elle a ses émotions elle n'hésite pas à être insolente avec moi mais je sens que maintenant ça va être encore pire, je vais devoir me contrôler deux fois plus ça ne sera pas simple surtout qu'elle sait allier avec Kol ça va être un bordel ces deux-là, Kol est un vrai enfant quand il veut. Pourtant je sens qu'elle ne voulait pas les éteindre comme si elle c'était battu jusqu'au bout pour les garders, il faut que je comprenne pourquoi elle a fait sa, je me promets de lui rendre, je préfère ma Caroline avec ces émotions en plus j'ai remarqué qu'elle m'a bien détaillé même sans émotions je la trouble j'en suis sur et sa sais sa porte de sortie.

_Boum_

Qu'est-ce-que c'était ce bruit, je filais à vitesse vampirique à la source du bruit, qui n'est autre que la chambre de Kol, j'entrais sans frapper. Qu'elle ne fut pas mon étonnement quand je vis devant moi Kol au-dessus de Caroline un coussin à la main, Caroline en dessous essayant de le faire basculer avec elle aussi un coussin dans la main.

- Non mais sais quoi ce bordel ? _Hurlais-je_

- Pardon on ta dérangé, on était juste entrain de faire un petit jeu. _Riait-elle_

- Je vous préviens tout les deux je n'ai pas l'intention de jouer aux nounous est-ce que sait claire ? _M'énervais-je_

- Mais t'énerve pas on avait juste envie de se détendre, tu veux peut-être te joindre à nous ? _Souriait-il_

- Non Kol, je n'ai pas envie de me joindre à vous alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de ranger ce foutoir et toi Love tu rejoindras ta chambre après et je ne veux plus vous entendre ! _Criais-je en claquant la porte_

Je sens qu'ils vont m'épuiser plus vite que je ne le pense. Une fois poser dans mon lit j'écoutais ce qu'ils faisaient pour être sûr qu'ils avaient obéi, ce qui était le cas j'entendais Kol ranger non sans râler entre ses dents et ensuite dire bonne nuit a Caroline, deux portes qui claquent et sais bon chacun dans son lit, enfin je peux dormir tranquillement.

_Le lendemain matin_

Je me décidais à partir réveiller tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner, je me dirigeais doucement vers la chambre de Caroline mais elle était vide, j'allais donc voir dans celle de Kol, j'ouvris la porte doucement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui sa passe encore ici ? _Grondais-je_

_Voilà j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu, il était bien long en tout cas lol moi j'adore écrire les scènes avec Caroline et Kol, ça m'amuse beaucoup, j'attends vos reviews et vous fait des bisous :)_


	6. Enfantillages

_floriane13 : _Coucou, j'aime couper là ou y faut pas :P et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plait bisous _:)_

_Lea Michaelson : La voilà :)_

_Miiia_ : Ça me fait plaisir si tu as adoré :), Tant fais pas je le déteste aussi. Il faut lire la suite pour le savoir : P. Merci beaucoup sa me touche j'espère que le suivant sera aussi bien pour toi. Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil j'ai du mal avec l'orthographe j'essaye de faire le moins possible de faute mais bon il y en a toujours. Bisous :)

sabrina-visiteur : Moi aussi je les adore, ah sais sur que je lui facilite pas la chose lol. Je te laisse découvrir ça tout de suite, bisous :)

megane : Merci beaucoup, j'adore tes reviews moi :), tant fait pas pour Tyler comme je l'es dit avant je ne l'aime pas non plus dans cette nouvelle saison et pi je suis Klaroline :) . Moi aussi j'ai bien rigolé en le regardant c'était trop bon de voir la tête de Tyler ! Voilà la suite et non je n'abandonnerais pas et j'espère que Julie Plec nous étonnera, j'y crois jusqu'au bout à notre Klaroline :) . Gros bisous

Odessa : J'essaye de faire le mieux possible en les décrivant, j'ai envie de mettre en avant une amitié amusante, un peu infantile parfois sa fais du bien d'oublier qu'on est adultes et voilà la suite bisous :)

**Chapitre 6**

_Point de vue Klaus :_

_Le lendemain matin_

Je me décidais à partir réveiller tout le monde pour le petit déjeuner, je me dirigeais doucement vers la chambre de Caroline mais elle était vide, j'allais donc voir dans celle de Kol, j'ouvris la porte doucement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe encore ici ? _Grondais-je_

- Ben rien Frangin, tu es de mauvaise humeur ou quoi ? _Souriait-il _

- Love rassure-moi, tu n'as pas passé la nuit dans le lit de Kol et bien sûr sait lui qui a tué ces deux jeunes femmes ?

- Non mais sérieusement là ? Tu crois encore au père Noël ou quoi Klaus ? Et si j'ai passé la nuit dans son lit mais t'inquiète pas va je ne coucherais pas avec si c'est sa qui t'inquiète à moins que j'aie une pulsion une fois. _Lâcha-t-elle avec un clin d'œil, ce qui fit exploser de rire Kol_

- Nettoyé moi cette chambre immédiatement. _Grognais-je_

Après sa je descendis préparer des pancakes pour le déjeuner tout en buvant un grand verre de sang pour me calmer, il m'exaspère les deux et après ont ce demande pourquoi je dague Kol mais sais tout simple en réalité pour avoir la paix, parfois j'ai l'impression d'avoir un enfant plutôt qu'un frère. Je les entendais s'activer à nettoyer non sans rigoler pour le petit pic de Caroline qui n'est rien d'autre qu'un mensonge pour m'enrager, malgré tout j'envie la complicité qui émane d'eux, elle n'a jamais passé de temps comme celui-là avec moi et encore moins dormi près de moi mais que m'arrive-t-il à la fin, je ressens des choses que je n'ai pas dû ressentir depuis que je suis devenu un vampire, sa deviens absurde.

- Re-bonjour monsieur l'hybride bougon

-Je ne suis pas bougon Love.

- Mouais, Kol et parti rejoindre Elijah apparemment il va arriver à Mystic Falls.

- Donc on est tous les deux. _Souriais-je_

- Calme ta joie Mikaelson et enlève ce sourire de tes lèvres c'est pas parce qu'on est tous les deux que sait la fête.

- Tu as toujours autant de peps même sans émotions.

- Je ne supporte pas les arrogants sait pour ça. _Souriait-elle_

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui sweetheart ?

- Rien qui pourrait se faire avec toi.

- Oh aller Love, juste une petite balade.

- Pour faire quoi Klaus ? Me rappeler combien je tenais à mes émotions ? Ce n'est plus le cas à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne peux pas les rallumer.

- À tu pensé à Stefan ? Il tient énormément à toi et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi tu sens cette amour que tu lui porte ce battre pour remonter à la surface, tu n'es pas toi-même sans émotion, pourquoi ne pourrait tu pas les rallumer ?

- Oui j'ai pensé à lui mais que veux-tu que je te dise, peut-être qu'il se batte mais je suis bien plus forte. Si je suis moi-même regarde je te tiens toujours tête. Je ne peux pas les rallumer car je ne veux pas me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai ressenti seule dans cette prison avec Tyler !

- Qu'il te manque, que tu tiens à lui, n'importe quoi. Oui tu me tiens toujours tête sait vrai, on sera tous là pour t'aider à contrôler ces souvenirs, tu n'es pas seule, mais dis-moi Love vu que tu es dénuée de toutes émotions est-ce que tu me détestais vraiment tu peux me le dire maintenant tu seras peut-être plus objective. _Souriais-je_

- Dire qu'il me manque représenterais que je ressens des émotions or je n'en ressens aucune. Vous ne pourrez pas m'aider, peut-être que non mais sa tu vois tu n'en seras jamais vraiment sur. _Souriait-elle_

- Je suis sûr que tu mens, je t'ai vu hier soir regarder mon torse et je t'ai vu plus d'une fois te battre contre tes émotions qui essayent de revenir, je suis aussi certain qu'au fond de toi tu es malheureuse sans elles, tu sais Stefan ce sens coupable je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? _Lâchais-je_

- Tu ne me les feras pas rallumer en discutant comme tu le fais mais je vais tout de même te répondre avant d'aller me doucher. Pour ce qui y est de ton torse certes tu as un beau corps mais prend pas la grosse tête Klaus ça ne m'intéresse pas le moindre du monde.

- Si tu le dis Love. _Souriais-je_

- Et pour éclairer ta curiosité, je dormais chez lui le soir où j'ai été enlevé, dans ses bras pour être précise. _Lâcha-t-elle_

Je me rapprochais d'elle jusqu'à être presque collée à son corps, je voulais la sentir près de moi, je sentais une nouvelle intensité en moi, serais-ce de la jalousie de savoir qu'elle n'a aucune difficulté à dormir avec des vampires mais que moi elle ne cesse de me repousser. Je sentais son corps s'électriser à mon contact sur sa peau, je souriais intérieurement, même son corps la trahissait ce qui m'amuse beaucoup. L'amour, la passion, l'envie voilà sa porte de sortie et je compte bien la faire revenir très vite, elle n'est pas faite pour être un vampire sanguinaire et de toute façon je ne veux pas qu'elle en soit un, je préfère la Caroline plus humaine que vampire.

- Tu vois Love, je te sens trembler, même ton corps te trahit, rien qu'en effleurant ta peau, ton corps s'anime. _Murmurais-je à son oreille ce qui la fit frissonner_

_Point de vue Caroline_

Je me dégageais le plus vite possible de lui et allais directement prendre une douche froide, ce qu'il peut être énervant quand il s'y met mais je dois avouer que ce qu'il dit et vrai, quand il c'est approcher de moi et a frôlé mon corps, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il s'embrasait d'un seul coup je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle sensation à une caresse si futile. Il ne faut surtout pas que je relâche mes efforts, je ne veux pas que mes émotions reviennent sa serai terrible, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y faire face pas maintenant en tout cas. Je me douchais en dix minutes, je mis un jean bleu ciel avec un débardeur blanc, des ballerines blanches et laissais mes cheveux bouclés et voilà je suis prête, avec tout sa la journée a bien avancé et j'ai envie de m'amuser donc je vais appeler Kol.

_Conversation téléphonique_

- Que puis-je faire pour toi poupée ?

- J'ai envie de sortir ce soir quand dis-tu ?

- ça te dirait d'aller te trémousser sur une piste de danse.

- Sait justement ceux à quoi je pensais, on se rejoint, Ont ce fait un dîner vampire et on y va.

- Ok je suis au Mystic Grill.

-Ok j'arrive

_Fin_

Je descendis en bas à la recherche de Klaus, ce qui était assez facile il était dans son canapé à boire un verre, il est si beau, non mais Caroline ça ne va pas ou quoi ta plus d'émotions alors dit pas de bêtise, il va me rendre folle celui-là.

- Klaus je sors, je vais rejoindre Kol au Mystic Grill pour manger.

- Qu'est -ce que tu entends par manger love ?

- Ben des frites et de la salade surement, pourquoi veux-tu savoir mon menu ? _Souriais-je_

- Pour rien, ok mais ne rentre pas trop tard et n'oublie pas si tu comptes te faire là mal je n'aurais aucun mal à te retrouver.

- Tant fait pas je ne compte pas m'enfuir, à plus tard alors.

- À plus tard ma douce passe une bonne soirée. _Souriait-il_

Je savais que ça ne lui plaisait pas mais il me laissait quand même y aller, même quand je n'ai pas d'émotions il reste un parfait gentleman quand il le faut. Pour le repas ça m'a bien fait rire il croit sérieusement que je vais me mettre à table et manger comme un humain, je me demande finalement s'il n'est pas naïf. Je pris la direction de ma voiture et partis pour le grill pour j'espère une bonne soirée. J'arrivais dix minutes après et vit Kol m'attendre devant la porte donc je lui fis signe de montée.

- Re Princesse alors où va-t-on ? _Souriait-il_

- Dans un coin plus tranquille je ne veux pas qu'on me voie, Klaus croit qu'on va manger de la nourriture humaine t'y croit ça ?

- Il est idiot quand il s'agit de toi. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Je ne te le fais pas dire. _Rigolais-je_

Le trajet se passa dans le calme, je me sentais bien, j'adore passé des moments avec Kol sait que du bonheur même si parfois ça me fait penser à Stefan bien plus que je ne l'aurais pensé, même si Stefan est plus réservé sait mon ami, mon meilleur ami et je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où on s'est parlé, quand je pense à lui je sens ce flot de sentiments qui essaye de revenir mais je ne suis pas prête, je suis bien comme je suis. Kol et moi avons décidé de s'arrêter dans un parc, on a chacun tué deux personnes pour faire office de dîner, j'ai pris un tel plaisir à les vidé de leurs sangs, les entendre hurler de m'arrêter, de ne pas les tués que c'était juste parfait, en plus je n'ai pas taché mon haut. Le dîner fini nous décidons de nous diriger vers la boîte la plus proche, il était déjà minuit passé.

- Alors Care prête à faire la fête jusqu'à demain matin ? _Souriait-il_

- Oh que oui allé sait parti. _Souriais-je_

La soirée battait son plein, on s'amusait comme des adolescents et ça fait tellement de bien, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne me suis plus amusé, que je n'ai plus rien fais de mon âge, parce que oui je suis un vampire mais je suis avant tout une jeune fille de 18 ans. Bien entendu il y a eu un petit incident, rien de bien grave, juste un mort.

_Flash-back_

- Que fait une aussi jolie jeune femme ici ?

- Sa se voit pas ? Elle danse.

- Accepterait-elle de danser avec moi dans ce cas ? _Souriait-il _

- Pourquoi pas.

Quand il a posé ses mains sur moi, je n'ai ressenti qu'un grand froid, un dégoût, les mains de Klaus me manquaient, ce courant électrique qui traversait mon corps dès qu'il me touchait mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive mes émotions sont pourtant éteintes.

- ça ne te dirait pas d'aller dans un coin plus intime ma douce ?

Et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je plantais mes crocs dans son cou pour me nourrir puis-je lui est brisé la nuque, il était froid, il m'avait appelé comme Klaus le faisait parfois et j'avoue que sa ma énerver et il est mort mais bon sait pas si grave, je suis un vampire sais dans ma nature.

- Sa fais du bien de te voir te conduire comme un vampire mais quand même nous sommes dans un lieu public chérie.

- Sait bon Kol ce n'est pas si grave, j'ai un peu trop bu, il s'est conduit comme un chien j'ai repensé à certains trucs et je me suis laissé aller.

- Bon allé vient on rentre, ta raison ce n'est pas si grave après tout, on va juste le jeter dans la benne derrière mais j'espère pour toi que personne ne nous attendra parce que tu as du sang sur ton débardeur. _Rigolait-il ce qui me fit rire aussi_

_Fin_

C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouvait à 6h du matin devant la porte du manoir à essayer de ne pas rigoler dû à la forte dose d'alcool qui coulais dans nos veines et bien sûr à ne pas faire de bruit pour pas réveiller monsieur l'hybride sinon j'ose même pas imaginer le savon qui va nous passer, surtout que j'ai du sang sur mon débardeur qui n'est plus très blanc du coup.

- Bon alors Kol tu l'ouvres cette porte. _Rigolais-je_

- J'ai tellement d'alcool en moi que je ne trouve pas la poignée. _Rigolait-il_

- Laisse-moi faire tu es vraiment nul pour un homme. _Rigolais-je_

Après au moins dix longues minutes nous avons réussi à ouvrir la porte non sans rigoler comme des ânes tout le long. Une fois la porte ouverte nous avons avancé tout doucement dans le hall, puis doucement jusqu'au salon pour boire un dernier verre mais comme il fallait s'y attendre on était attendu et pas par n'importe qui.

_Voilà sais la fin pour aujourd'hui, j'attends avec impatience vos avis en espérant que sa vous plait toujours, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, bonne lecteur gros bisous à très vite :)_


	7. Punition

_floriane13 : _Non sais sur il ne va pas supporter longtemps les enfantillages ni le rapprochement. Voilà la suite :)

_Miiia : _Contente qu'il t'est plus, moi aussi j'adore les voir ensemble en amitié, je trouve sa dommage que Kol a disparus de la série. Sais bien ce que je compte mettre en place, l'idée me plaisait bien aussi, maintenant plus qu'à mettre un plan en place. Voilà la suite bisous :)

sabrina-visiteur : Merci beaucoup je suis contente de lire ta reviews, je l'ai bien lu et j'espère te faire plaisir dans ce chapitre, j'attends ton avis bisous :)

_Odessa : Merci, je suis contente alors si tu aime bien, sais vrai qu'elle est toujours tellement sage que parfois sais dommage. Bisous :)_

_MEGANE : _Ça me fait plaisir ce que tu me dis, je suis contente, il y en aura de plus en plus doucement des moments comme ceux-là :) . Oui sais vrai que sa fais penser à Stefan mais après je ferais bien la distinction, Stefan sais son meilleur ami, Kol sera comme le petit frère qu'elle n'a pas eu, celui avec qui on fait nos conneries ^^. Oui il est déterminer même si sais délicat comme situation pour lui. Voilà la suite bisous :)

**Chapitre 7**

_Point de vue Klaus :_

Caroline était partit depuis deux heures à présent, deux longues heures ou j'essayais de représenté son si beau visage avec ces belles boucle blonde encadrant son visage, ses yeux bleu ou on aimerait rester enivrer des heures et pourtant je bloque, je n'arrive pas à finir ces yeux, je n'arrête pas de les revoir, vide, sans aucune expression ou sentiment, sans leurs étincelles que j'aimais tant chez elle, sa part d'humanité. Depuis qu'elle m'a appelé pour Tyler je ne fais que de penser à elle, à ces évènements qui me donne envie d'apprendre à ce louveteau comment on traite une femme tel qu'elle, j'ai fait preuve de clémence pour qu'il la rende heureuse alors que sa me détruisais de la savoir dans ses bras, elle sait battu comme une lionne pour son retour et il la maltraite pour la remercier, il me met en rogne, en aucun cas il ne la mérite. Il faut absolument que je fasse revenir les émotions de Caroline pour arracher le cœur de Tyler non sans l'avoir fait souffrir au préalable. Il était déjà 20h, je me demandais ce que Caroline et Kol pouvait bien faire, sûrement entrain de ce faire un diner vampirique, comme si j'avais cru qu'elle allait manger des frites et une salade surtout en présence du petit démon qu'est Kol. Je me décidais à poser mon matériel de dessins de toute manière je n'arriverais à rien, je m'inquiétais bien trop des plans de Kol et Caroline pour ce soir. Je pris une tasse de sang et j'appelais Stefan pour savoir s'il était au grill et pour me rendre un service.

_Conversation téléphonique_

_- Allo, Klaus ?_  
_- Stefan, que fais-tu ?_  
_- Au grill avec Damon, pourquoi ? Il y a un problème ?_  
_- Non, est-ce que par hasard mon adorable petit frère et ma douce Caroline sont au même endroit que vous ?_  
_- Non désolé il n'y a personne. Dit-il inquiet_  
_- Blondie la diabolique et Kol le tyran font des leurs ? Plaisanta Damon_  
_- Très drôle Salvatore, merci de ton aide Stefan, après ta soirée peux-tu m'emmener Bonnie pour un sort ?_  
_- Je le ferais à plus tard._

_Fin_

Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre la venue de Stefan et de la sorcière Bennett, je ne sais pas qu'elle connerie Kol et Caroline sont encore en train de faire mais s'ils veulent jouer on va jouer mais je ne perdrais pas, ça non foi de Niklaus Mikaelson ! Il était déjà 23 heures quand on sonna à la porte, j'en déduis que sais Stefan et Bonnie qui sont enfin là.

- Entrez. _Criais-je_

_-_ Je suis là que veux-tu ? _Demanda Bonnie apparemment presser d'en finir._

- Tu vas droit au but et j'aime ça, alors pour te répondre petite sorcière, Kol et Caroline font des leurs, deux jours qu'ils sont ensemble et j'ai déjà envie de les tuer tous les deux (_Souriais-je_), cependant j'ai eu une formidable idée pour éviter leurs déplacement dans un premier temps. Caroline est partit rejoindre Kol pour soi-disant manger au Grill, vous comme moi avons bien compris que c'était un leurre et qu'en vérité ils ont surement tué d'innocente personne, pour continuer elle était censé ne pas rentrer trop tard hors il est déjà 23 heures passé et qu'avec Kol on peut s'attendre à tout, donc pour conclure mon explication j'aimerais que tu les enfermes dans le manoir quand ils se décideront à rentrer. _Souriais-je content de moi  
_- Et si j'accepte ? _Demanda-t-elle méfiante _

- Je tant serais reconnaissants rien de plus, je ne veux pas te manipulé Bonnie, je te demande juste ton aide pour empêcher Caroline de souffrir une fois ces émotions revenue, en tout cas le moins possible. _Dis-je sincère_

_- _Je vais le faire mais sache que ce n'est pas pour toi que j'accepte mais bien pour elle.

Je laissais Bonnie se concentrer et faire ce qu'elle avait à faire et m'installa dans le canapé en attendant que les enfants veulent bien rentrer. Il était déjà trois heure du matin et je n'avais toujours pas de nouvelle, Stefan avait dû partir, j'étais seule en compagnie de Bonnie qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé donc je me décidais à faire une bonne action et lui ramena une couverture que je posais délicatement sur elle pour ne pas la réveillé, bien sûr j'ai échoué et la sorcière me regardais comme si je venais d'un autre monde.

- Euh... Merci sais gentil. _Dit-elle gênée_

- Je n'ai pas toujours été un monstre tu sais, peut-être voudrais tu dormir dans un vrai lit ? Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là à attendre.

- Sa ira, je préfère rester la si ça ne te dérange pas. _Me souriait-elle_

- Non je te réveillerais quand ils seront la.

- Merci

Plus les heures passaient plus je perdais patience, où pouvaient-ils bien être, il était à présent six heures du matin, le soleil ce levais doucement, signe d'un nouveau jour à Mystic Falls, tout était calme, rien ne venait troubler le silence à part la respiration de Bonnie qui dormais paisiblement, je me demandais comment elle faisait elle qui ne m'appréciais pas, elle n'avait pas peur de mourir dans son sommeil même si jamais je ne la tuerais. Tout d'un coup je captais des rires et bien vite une conversation entre Kol et Caroline qui m'avait l'air autant éméché l'un que l'autre, ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure, je me levais et réveilla doucement Bonnie en lui secouant légèrement le bras.

- Bonnie, ils sont devant la porte mais ne fais pas de bruit, je ne veux pas qui sache qu'ils y a quelqu'un même si dans leurs état je ne pense pas qu'ils fassent attention.

Elle hocha la tête et attendis comme moi qu'ils entrent. Après dix longues minutes ont les entendais se rapprocher et entré doucement dans le salon se retrouvant donc en face de nous.

- Vous avez vu l'heure qui l'est ? _Dis-je énervé_

- On arrive juste à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner frangin. _Souriait-il_

- Caroline, qu'est-il arrivé à ton débardeur ? Qu'avez-vous encore fait comme connerie ? _Criais-je_

- On a été en boite et j'ai bouffé un homme, il a posé ses mains sur moi et ma fait des avances je n'ai pas supporté je l'ai tué. _Souriait-elle fière_

- T'aurais dû la voir Nik elle a été fantastique. _Dit-il émerveiller_

- Assez ! J'en ai marre de vous deux vous m'entendez, vous êtes pire que des enfants non mais vous, vous prenez pour qui ? De qui vous moquez vous ? Je ne suis pas votre nounous alors vous allez bien m'écouté parce que je me répèterais pas ! Bonnie à lancer un sort sur la maison à ma demande donc demain vous allez vite désenchanter, alors maintenant vous allez prendre une douche et vous reposer je ne veux plus vous voir pour le moment sinon je crois que je ne répondrais plus de moi. _Hurlais-je hors de moi_

Il me regardait les deux incrédule pour se regardé ensuite les deux puis ils explosèrent de rire en me regardant comme si j'étais n'importe qui, je sentais mes yeux changer de couleur et la colère m'envahir, je ne supportais pas de savoir qu'ils avaient passé la soirée ensemble et encore moins leurs complicité alors que moi je n'avais le droit à rien et par dessus le marché un homme avait oser posé ses mains sur elle, c'était plus que je ne pouvais tolérer et comme pour m'achever ils explosent de rire.

- Sortez de ma vue immédiatement avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais. Et toi Caroline sais la dernière fois que tu tues un humain sais bien claire. _Dis-je d'un ton menaçant_

Et dans un courant d'air ils avaient disparus toujours mort de rire, Bonnie me fis un petit sourire tout en me disant qu'elle allait rester pour essayer d'aider Caroline, j'acquiesçais et lui montrait une chambre, elle me remercia et se retira pour se reposer encore un peu. Je redescendis pour boire un verre de sang pour essayer de me calmé mais je trouvais Caroline debout au milieu du salon, je suppose qu'elle m'attendait.

- Que veux-tu Caroline ? _Dis-je froid_

- Je voulais juste te dire que tu ne dois pas t'attendre à ce que je les rallumes quoi que tu fasse, je refuse de le faire, tu m'entend je refuse de ressentir toute cette peine qui est logé au fond de mes entrailles, toute cette colère suite à ton départ, suite au menaces de Tyler, à mon enlèvement, a toute ces horreurs qu'il m'a fait subir, je ne veux pas ressentir des émotions, je me battrais jusqu'au bout pour les garder enfouie au plus profond de mon être. Je ne veux pas me rappeler de ce que j'ai fait depuis que je les éteintes et encore plus important je ne veux plus qu'on me fasse de mal, plus aucun homme ne me fera de mal ! _Criait-elle_

Depuis ma transformation sais la première fois que je restais bouche bée face à de tels paroles, j'aurais arraché le cœur de la personne qui aurais osé me parler ainsi depuis bien longtemps et pourtant j'étais resté de marbre en écoutant chaque mots prononcé, je la voyais remonter dans sa chambre tel une furie. Qu'avait-il bien lui faire et lui dire pour qu'elle soit si remonté, pour qu'elle n'est pas envie de faire revenir ses émotions et qu'avait-elle voulu dire pour cette colère suite à mon départ, l'aurais-je affecté en ayant décidé de partir ? Il fallait que je sorte, je suffoquais ici, j'avais besoin d'air, besoin de me défoulé alors je me décidais à rejoindre l'ancienne prison de Mystic Falls, j'avais besoin de certaine réponse. J'étais à l'endroit voulu en même pas cinq minutes et descendis bien vite retrouver mon premier hybride toujours dans sa cellule bien au chaud. J'avais vraiment besoin d'évacué tout ce que je ressentais et Lockwood allait en faire les frais mais serais-je capable de ne pas le tué sous ces révélations ?

_Merci à celles qui me suivent depuis le début sais un réel plaisir de lire vos reviews sa fait chaud au cœur, en espérant que ce chapitre vous a plus, je suis déjà en train d'écrire le suivant et celle qui sont pour voir Tyler souffrir sous les mains de Klaus seront ravis Bisous a très vite :)_


	8. Vengeance

_floriane13 : Coucou :) ,_J'ai fait plus long cette fois ci je vais faire attention à l'avenir de ne pas faire des chapitres trop court. Il faut lire la suite pour savoir si Caro va rallumer ces émotions et ce que Klaus va faire de Tyler. Bonne lecture bisous :)

_Lea Michaelson : La voilàààààààà :)_

_Miiia : _Peut-être bien que j'envisage du Kennett, on verra ce que je leurs réserve :), j'espère que tu seras combler pour la souffrance de Tyler, je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des scènes de torture ^^

_sabrina-visiteur : _Bonjour, j'ai essayé de faire plus long cette fois ci, j'ai bien lu ton commentaires et en est bien pris note, le prochain chapitre sera pour toi en espérant que j'aurais comblé tes espérance, en tout cas je travaille encore dessus et essaye de faire au mieux, n'hésite pas à me faire part de tes idées si je peux faire plaisir et même si elles sont bizarre j'ai bien rigolé :) Bonne lecture bisous

_kansasbykeres : _Sait sûr que ça change, ça me fait plaisir si ça te plait :) Voilà la suite bisous

_megane : _Tant fait pas ils vont vite comprendre la manigance de Klaus et il y aura un retour comme tu tant doute :) . Et non ce n'est pas simple le bébé vampire est déterminée à les laisser éteintes. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule à ne pas aimer le couple avec Tyler ^^ Bisous :)

_Lily : _Merci beaucoup sais gentille, voilà justement la suite :)

_Odessa : _Merci beaucoup sa réchauffe le cœur de lire ça, je suis contente de voir que ça change des autres fictions et que sa plait. Tant fait pas elle en passera d'autre sûrement pas aussi tranquillement mais elle en passera d'autres :) . Voilà le prochain chapitre bisous :)

**Chapitre 8 **

_Point de vue Caroline_

Je venais de faire part à Klaus de mon ressenti et sa faisais du bien, pendant cette soirée j'ai compris que je me sentais mieux ainsi, sans émotions je suis libre de faire ce que je veux et rien ne m'atteins, je me sens forte, j'ai confiance en moi comme si rien ne pouvait m'arrivé, je ne suis pas prête à laisser mon humanité ressurgir pour tout gâcher, je n'ai pas envie de souffrir. Je retirais mes vêtements et m'allongeais pour dormir, j'étais exténué après tout ça, je m'endormis tout de suite pour me réveiller vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine après m'être vêtu d'un slim moulant blanc, accompagné d'un débardeur noir avec des ailes d'anges grise dans le dos et des talons hauts noir et retrouva Kol assis au bar.

- Salut. _Dis-je en souriant_

- Coucou, bien reposer ? _Plaisanta-t-il _

- Ça va, j'ai mal à la tête et toi ?

- Oui moi aussi, par contre j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai compris de quel sort parlait Nik hier soir.

- Ah oui je ne m'en souvenais plus faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il disait. _Souriais-je_

- Moi non plus.

Nous explosons de rire après avoir compris qu'aucun de nous sais vraiment intéresser à ce que Klaus nous gueulais dessus ce matin. Cependant sais vrai que tout comme Kol le passage du sort ne m'a pas échappé.

- Alors dis-moi de quoi s'agit-il ? _Dis-je redevenant sérieuse_

- Il nous a enfermés dans le manoir. _Soufflait-il_

- Il a quoi ? _Criais-je _

Je me dirigeais à vitesse vampirique devant la porte et essaya de sortir une bonne dizaine de fois sans y parvenir sais à ce moment-là que je vie Bonnie descendre les escaliers et flashais vers elle sans qu'elle n'est rien vu venir.

- Qu'a tu fais ? _Hurlais-je en le tenant à la gorge_

- J'ai rendu un service à Klaus, pour éviter que tu ne fasses du mal à quelqu'un alors que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. _Répondit-elle d'un ton calme_

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Bonnie, je fais ce que je veux, j'aime être comme ça, occupe-toi de tes affaires ! Enlève cette barrière ! _Dis-je l'air menaçant_

- Sais pour ton bien que tu le veuille ou non je laisserais le sort en place. _Dit-elle d'un ton dur_

Pris d'une colère face à son ton que je n'appréciais pas du tout, je sentis mes veines apparaitre et mes crocs et sans réfléchir je la mordis au cou avec une tel violence qu'elle vacillait vite, je me délectais de son sang quand tout d'un coup je me sentis voler contre le mur dans face.

- Kol qu'est-ce que tu fais, sais de sa faute si on est coincé ici. _Criais-je _

- Caroline si tu fais du mal à Bonnie tu ne tant remettra pas ! _Hurlait-il_

Je flashais à nouveau vers lui en tentant d'attraper Bonnie, cependant Kol était bien plus fort que moi et m'empêchais de l'atteindre rien qu'un minimum puis sans savoir pourquoi je me sentis partir puis le trou noir.

_Point de vue Kol_

- Merci Stefan, je sais que ce que tu viens de faire est difficile pour toi. _Dis-je sincère_

- J'ai fait ce qui m'a semblé juste si elle aurait tuée Bonnie elle ne s'en serait pas remise.

- Emmène-la dans sa chambre, je m'occupe de switchy. _Souriais-je_

Je laissais Stefan s'occupé de Caroline et flashais vers Bonnie, elle n'était plus consciente et son cœur battais doucement, je mordis mon poignet et lui fis boire mon sang, doucement je la sentais reprendre ses esprits alors je retirais mon poignets.

- Est-ce que ça va ? _Dis-je gêner_

- Elle… Elle m'a mordu… _Dit-elle confuse_

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas réussi à arriver plus tôt. _Dis-je sincère_

- Merci Kol, si tu n'avais pas été là elle m'aurait tuée, j'ai été si surprise qu'elle m'attaque que j'en es oublier mes pouvoirs. _Dit-elle tristement_

- Ne lui en veut pas elle n'est pas elle-même, j'avoue que j'apprécie la nouvelle Caroline mais je sais aussi que si elle t'aurait tuée jamais elle se serait pardonnée tu sais et pi Nik m'en aurait voulu. Par contre sais bête d'oublier ses pouvoirs quand on est une sorcière, fait gaffe maintenant je sais que quand on te prend par surprise tu ne te défends pas. _Souriais-je_

Bonnie se releva et me regarda de haut, je ne comprenais pas ce changement d'attitude, elle partit vers sa chambre et redescendis cinq minutes après avec ces affaires en main.

- Je m'en vais, je vous laisse vous occupé de Caroline, enfin surtout Klaus vu que toi tu aimes cette Caroline-là mais moi je refuse de la voir sans prendre à moi. _Dit-elle d'un ton glacial_

- Pourquoi ce changement d'attitude ?

- Je n'aime pas les originels sa te va comme réponse ? _Répondit-elle sèchement_

- Non mais ça va pas la tête, je te sauve la vie et sais comme ça que tu me parle ? _Dis-je énervé_

- Je t'ai remercié pour sa mais ça s'arrête là, pas la peine de faire semblant d'être gentil je sais que tu ne l'es pas ! Ah et pour infos si tu essayes de me prendre par surprise je te filerais un anévrisme directe et tu tant souviendras crois-moi ! _Dit-elle en me pointant du doigt_

Et elle partit comme ça me laissant seul et emprisonnée, elle va voir quand je pourrais sortir, personne ne parle a Kol Mikaelson sur ce ton sans perdre la vie ! Je ne suis pas Caroline moi, quand je tue je ne regrette pas. Non mais sérieux pour qui elle se prend cette sorcière, sois elle est stupide sois courageuse, si elle veut me défié soit j'adore les défis. La réaction de la sorcière est la principale cause qui fait que je n'aime pas être gentil avec les personnes, elles n'en sont jamais reconnaissantes.

- Tu auras très vite de mes nouvelles Bennett je sens qu'on va bien s'amusé toi et moi, tu vas devenir mon nouveau jeux. _Murmurais-je_

_Pendant ce temps-là dans l'ancienne prison_

_Point de vue Klaus_

J'étais en colère, je me sentais oppresser et je voyais ce clébard de Lockwood devant moi avec son sourire hautain j'allais vite lui faire enlever de son visage.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-T'es content ta eu Caroline ? Tu crois sincèrement qu'un jour elle pourra aimer un homme comme toi ? _Rigola-t-il_

- Que lui as-tu fais ? Elle a éteins ces émotions pourtant je sais que sais quelque chose à laquelle elle tenait.

- Rien. _Souriait-il_

- Que lui as-tu fais ? _Hurlais-je_

Il ne répondit rien, il se contenta de rigoler devant moi, la colère m'envahit une deuxième fois depuis ce matin et mes yeux changèrent de couleur, je regardais Tyler mauvais et je le voyais changer d'expression, une lueur de peur s'installa dans son regard.

- Je te préviens j'ai passez une très mauvaise nuit ainsi que la matinée alors je vais répéter ma question une dernière fois. Que lui as-tu fais ? _Dis-je menaçant_

- Va te faire foutre Klaus, je ne dirais rien et de toute façon tu ne peux pas me tué, je suis sûr que la tu la perdrais pour de bon. _Souriait-il_

Et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte je lui avais infligé un coup de poing et je sentis son nez se cassé, il avait choisi le mauvais jour pour mal me parlé, j'entrais dans une tel colère, je sentais sa peur devenir plus grande, je ne tentais pas de me calmé, il méritait que je le brutalise, je relevais les yeux vers lui, plongeant mes yeux dans les siens et je le vis s'agiter et essayé de briser ses chaines.

- Je sens qu'on va bien s'amusé toi et moi, maintenant que je suis au summum de ma haine envers toi. _Murmurais-je à son oreille_

J'enfonçais légèrement un pieu dans son ventre, faisant couler son sang. La brulure dans sa chaire est vive et son cri résonna dans toute la pièce.

- Sais facile de me torturé alors que je ne peux rien faire et si tu me détachais qu'on puisse jouer au chat et à la souris Klaus ? _Hurla-t-il_

- Sa fait bien longtemps que je joue tout seul _(rigolais-je_) et tu vas en faire les frais, Je suis sûr que tu vas très vite comprendre qui est la souris et qui est le chat, il ne fallait pas tant prendre à elle Tyler. _Dis-je mauvais_

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer je tapais aussi fort que je pouvais à plusieurs reprise dans ses côtes on pouvait entendre ses os se briser à des kilomètres tellement l'impact de mes coups était brutale. Je pris une barre en fer qui trainais dans la prison et tapais dans son abdomen jusqu'à ce qu'il crache son propre sang, j'étais tellement aveugler par la haine que je ne pouvais m'arrêter de le frapper. En ayant marre de touché toujours le même endroit je m'attaquais à son visage pendant deux minutes puis je le vis cracher du sang sur moi ce qui me rendis encore plus furieux mais avant que je n'atteigne une énième fois son visage il explosa de rire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Lockwood ? _Dis-je haineux_

- Toi. _Souriait-il_

- Explique-toi ! _Dis-je exaspéré_

- Le grand Niklaus Mikaelson et réellement tombé amoureux d'un bébé vampire. Puisque tu tiens tant à savoir ce que je lui ai fait je vais te le dire, je vais tout te raconté mais tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir je ne voudrais pas que tu t'évanouisse. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Que lui as-tu fais ? _Criais-je_

- Je vais te le dire vu que ça te tiens à cœur et que sa sera jouissif de voir ton visage mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne me coupe pas, je ne voudrais pas que tu loupe ne serais-ce qu'une seconde de mon récit.

- Parle. _Hurlais-je_

- Ok, j'ai commencé par menacer d'aller arracher le cœur de Stefan et de lui ramener devant ses pieds pour qu'elle sache que sais de sa faute et j'ai passé les deux heures suivante à lui briser les os uns par uns, ensuite je me suis servie d'un pistolet à eau rempli de verveine et je l'aspergeais avec lui faisant rappeler la première fois qu'elle c'était fait kidnapper et torturé puis au bout d'un moment je me suis arrêté et je l'ai giflé aussi fort que j'ai pu en lui disant à demain en la laissant à moitié dénudé et à bout de force. Le lendemain je suis revenue et l'es réveillé en lui versant un sceau d'eau rempli de verveine sur la tête ce qui a eu le don de la réveillé directe ensuite j'ai passé la journée à lui briser les cotes les unes après les autres, lui ouvrant tout le corps avec un scalpel, à lui tiré des balles en bois et plein d'autre sorte de jeux les plus ignobles, je l'ai laissé pour morte mais avant de partir j'ai compris qu'elle allait éteindre ses émotions alors je suis rentré dans sa tête et lui es fait croire que tu étais là, elle était si heureuse de voir que tu étais venu que je lui es annoncé par ton intermédiaire que tu n'avais pas réussi à sauver Stefan et qu'il était mort mais elle est pas si bête notre chère Caroline, elle a compris que tu l'aurais d'abord sortie de cette endroit sordide avant de lui annoncer une tel chose donc elle m'a dit de sortir de sa tête ce que j'ai fait en lui annonçant que je partais tué Stefan et que je reviendrais avec son cœur dans les mains et la suite tu la connais. Maintenant que je t'ai tout raconté tu peux m'avouer que toi et Stefan lui êtes passés dessus parce qu'elle a nié. _Rigolait-il_

Je n'arrivais plus à trouver de mot cohérant tant la colère avait pris possession de mon corps, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de lui arracher son cœur sur le champ mais je ne pouvais pas et il le savait. Comment avait-il pu jouer sur la mort de Stefan pour l'atteindre sais une méthode abjecte, je lui ferais payé tout le mal qui lui as fait enduré des que je serais sur que sais ce que Caroline veux mais en attendant je vais encore m'amusé un peu, je vais lui faire regretter d'avoir touché Caroline.

- Tu n'es qu'un ignorant Tyler, ni moi ni Stefan ne l'avons touché, tu te crois plus fort parce que tu as torturé une femme ? Mais tu n'es rien Tyler, tu seras qu'un vrai homme ne lève pas la main sur une femme et encore moins quand on prétend l'aimer, je t'ai laissé revenir pour la rendre heureuse, parce qu'elle t'aimait, elle est resté auprès de toi parce qu'elle est loyale mais tu vois je pensais qu'elle se rendrait compte que tu n'es pas celui qui lui fallait mais finalement sais toi qui as tout gâché, jamais elle ne te pardonnera un tel acte ! _Dis-je mauvais_

- Elle reviendra vers moi, elle m'aime et toi tu n'es rien pour elle à part un monstre. _Criait-il_

- Ferme là. _Hurlais-je_

Je basculais en Hybride et le frappais avec toute la puissance dont j'étais doter en plein visage puis je descendis vers son abdomen, j'étais comme fou de rage, toute ses paroles tournais dans ma tête à m'en donner le tournis, je pensais à ce que Caroline avait vécu et je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de le frapper puis sans qu'il s'y attende je lui enfonçais la barre de fer dans le ventre de façon à ce qu'elle traverse entièrement puis je la retirais d'un coup sec et le frappais une dernière fois en plein visage avec toute la force et la rage que je possédais et le vis basculer dans l'inconscience.

- Tant fais pas ton calvaire n'est pas fini je reviendrais jusqu'à ce que tu me supplie de t'achever, à très vite Tyler. _Murmurais-je à son oreille_

Et je le laissais la inconscient et dans un état pitoyable, une fois hors de la prison je respirais l'air frais mais me rendis vite compte que je n'étais pas seul.

- Que veux- tu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'allé le libéré parce que je préviens je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à me battre avec toi. _Dis-je d'un ton glacial_

_J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, que le sort de Tyler était ce que vous espériez pour le moment car Klaus va revenir le voir bien entendu et je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes, voilà j'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme à chaque fois, je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dis a très vite :)_


	9. Surprise

_Lea Michaelson : La voilà :)_

sabrina-visiteur : Coucou merci beaucoup tes reviews sont toujours un plaisir à lire, ne tant fais pas il n'en a pas fini avec Tyler, je n'allais pas le mettre au bord de la mort tout de suite :) . J'essaye de pas mettre trop longtemps entre chaque chapitre alors ça me fait plaisir que tu le dises. J'ai essayé de te faire plaisir au maximum pour ce chapitre je n'ai pas tout mis parce que je ne vais pas tout mettre dans un seul chapitre, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que tant à penser bisous et bonne lecture :)

_Miiia : _J'ai bien aimé aussi leurs moments, je les aime beaucoup je trouve sa dommage que Kol n'est plus dans la série. Merci beaucoup sais gentille, voilà la suite bonne lecture bisous :)

_floriane13 : _Coucou, contente que ça fait plaisir qu'il soit plus long, oui je sais j'ai eu du mal pour la torture, je me rattraperais pour la prochaine en essayant d'être comme lui sais promis. Tu vas le savoir tout de suite et pour les émotions de Caroline ça ne devrait pas tardé, bisous :)

_kansasbykeres : _Ahaha je n'ai pas dit que la personne était là pour le libérer, sais Klaus qui a supposé cette idée :). Il faut lire pour savoir tout sa mais tu auras très vite tes réponses. Merci pour ta reviews et sais gentille pour les fautes, je ne sais pas si j'en fais beaucoup, l'orthographe et moi ne sommes pas vraiment copines lol bonne lecture bisous :)

_Odessa : _Il va retourner le voir ne tant fais pas et j'essayerais d'être plus sadique, plus Klaus en fait. Tu auras plus de Kennett tant fais pas, la réponse ci-dessous bonne lecture bisous :)

_megane : _Ta reviews m'a fait rire, je t'imagine bien devant l'ordi avec le pop-corn, comme je l'ai déjà dit je ferais travaillé encore plus mes méninges pour la prochaine séance de torture pour qu'elle soit encore mieux ! Oui sais loin d'être fini entre eux, la réponse à ta question tout de suite bisous :)

**Chapitre 9**

_Point de vue Caroline_

Je me réveillai doucement avec une douleur au niveau de la nuque, je compris aussitôt qu'on me l'avait briser et en ouvrant les yeux je vis qui avait fait ça. Si j'aurais eu mes émotions je me serais jeté à son coup voyant son air si désemparé, je les sentais elles étaient là, elles se battaient pour reprendre leurs place, pour ne pas laisser mon ami si triste mais si je les laissais faire je m'écroulerais et je ne peux le permettre.

- Pourquoi ? _Dis-je simplement_

- Caroline, s'il te plait rallume les je serais la pour t'aider à vaincre tes démons, sans toi sais pas pareil tu comptes énormément pour moi, depuis que Lexie ma quitté tu es la seule sur qui je peux compter, je me sens tellement coupable si tu savais.

- Ravale tes larmes Stefan, ce n'est pas ta déclaration qui me fera rallumer mes émotions, je n'en ai pas envie ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de me briser la nuque de quel droit décidez-vous de ma vie, je fais ce que je veux, je me sens mieux ainsi alors arrêter de vouloir me rendre mes émotions, toi qu'en ta décidé de devenir le boucher on ta pas sermonner alors arrête ! _Criais-je_

- Pendant que tu étais inconsciente j'ai appelé quelqu'un qui aimerais te parler, j'aimerais t'aidé mais je ne sais pas comment faire et de toute évidence tu n'es pas prête pour sa alors j'espère qu'il sera trouvé les bons mots, tu me manque Caroline, ma meilleure amie me manque sache le.

Sans me laisser le temps de répliquer il m'avait serré contre lui et était partit laissant la place à quelqu'un que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir mais puisque il était là et que j'étais dépourvu d'émotions, il est temps de régler mes comptes.

- Damon qu'elle bonne surprise, que me vaut cet honneur ? _Dis-je ironique_

- Alors Blondie on joue la diabolique sais pas ton rôle ça. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Non sais vrai pardonne moi je te vole la vedette. _Crachais-je_

- Que veux-tu dire par là ? _Dit-il confus_

- Voyons Damon aurais-tu perdu la mémoire ? Pas de soucis je vais te la rafraichir, tu n'es qu'un lâche Damon, obliger de contraindre les gens à faire ce dont tu as envie ou besoin, tu ne sais faire que du mal autour de toi !

- Assez. _Criait-il_

- Pourquoi la vérité fait mal Damon ? Parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, même la vie de ton frère tu la gâcher, par égoïsme parce que tu te sentais seule, lui avait une amie et toi non alors tu la tué pour le punir d'avoir un semblant de bonheur, tu sème le malheur et la mort autour de toi. Ta perdu ta langue Damon ? Blondie la diabolique ne te plait pas ? _Souriais-je_

- J'ai fait des erreurs mais aujourd'hui je ne suis plus le même. _Dit-il en colère_

- Laisse-moi rire, tu aimes la copine de ton frère et tu sais qu'elle t'aime également et qu'elle finira par le quitter et encore une fois sans le vouloir certes mais encore une fois tu lui feras du mal, quand comprendra tu que tu es le mal incarné Damon ?

- Tu sais quoi je préférais ma Blondie d'avant, j'ai fait des erreurs, j'ai fait du mal à mon petit frère mais il est ma famille et je l'aime, je ferais toujours tout pour le protéger ! Et peut-être que je suis le méchant mais je me cache pas en éteignant mes émotions, j'assume chacun de mes actes, quand tu auras retrouvé tes émotions on aura cette conversation et je m'excuserais même si tu veux mais tant que tu es comme sa non alors redeviens vite ma Blondie celle qui allait taquiner les écureuils avec mon frère ! _Hurlait-il_

- Sais sa fais semblant d'en avoir quelque chose à faire de moi on y croit tous et désoler maintenant je préfère le sang frais d'un humain. _Crachais-je_

- Crois le ou non je tiens à toi, redeviens toi-même Blondie, ce n'est pas toi d'être comme sa et mon petit frère a besoin de toi. _Dit-il en fermant la porte_

J'étais fière de moi, j'avais réussi à toucher Damon, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans son regard et sa sais une victoire pour moi. Je me décidais à redescendre pour aller rejoindre Kol, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisé en attendant que Klaus nous libère.

- Kol ou tu es j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. _Criais-je_

- Je t'écoute, que veux-tu me proposé, tu sais qu'on est que les deux ? _Souriait-il_

- Rien de ce que tu penses à cet instant. _Rigolais-je_

- Dommage, alors dis-moi à quoi tu penses ? _Dit-il sérieux_

- Ça te dirais de sortir toute les bouteilles d'alcool que ton frère planque, qu'on se mette bien et qu'on mette la musique à fond ? _Souriais-je_

- Tu me propose une soirée a deux sais ça ?

- Oui avec l'alcool qui coule à flots, la maison dans un était pitoyable comme sa quand ton frère ce décidera à rentrer il aura une jolie surprise en réponse à la sienne.

- Je marche il va regretter de nous avoir enfermé. _Souriait-il_

_- _Ah et appel deux humains pour le repas. _Dis-je avec un clin d'œil_

Il était vingt-deux heures et Kol et moi étions déjà bien ivre après avoir bu je ne sais combien de bouteille du meilleur bourbon que Klaus possédais, nous avions aussi tué les deux humais que Kol avait fait venir il était allonger au sol dépourvu de vie.

- Kol et si on mettait de la musique, j'ai envie de danser, d'oublier rien qu'un instant la vie qu'on a. _Rigolais-je_

Kol ne se fit pas prier et mis la musique à fond, prise d'une envie de tout oublier, je montais sur la table qui régnais au milieu du salon et commençais à danser, comme si la vie avait arrêter de s'écouler, comme si rien n'existait autour de moi, je me déhanchais au rythme de la musique comme si rien n'avais d'importance, quand j'entendis quelqu'un fouiller férocement dans une armoire je me dirigeais vers la source du bruit et vie Kol tenir des déguisement dans ses mains.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Rigolais-je_

- J'ai envie de me déguiser, parce que ça va le rendre dingue. _Plaisanta-t-il_

Je rigolais avec lui et lui conseilla le déguisement de la fée clochette qu'il mit en une seconde et en le voyant je ne pouvais m'arrêter de rigoler tant il avait l'air ridicule, je m'amusais comme une adolescente encore une fois et j'aimais tellement ça. J'attrapais la main de Kol et l'entrainais sur la table ou j'étais avant tout se brouhaha pour continuer à danser, je sentis Kol se collé plus à moi, et je commençais à me déhancher à nouveau près de lui puis lui fit face, on dansait coller serrer tout en rigolant comme des enfants du à la dose d'alcool absorbé encore une fois. La musique battais son plein ont continuait à boire quand tout d'un coup je fixais Kol et son déguisement et décidais d'enlever mon slim et le balancer, il atterrie devant l'entré mais je m'en fichais. Dix minutes après je décidais de faire tomber le débardeur qui partit rejoindre le slim de toute façon mes habilles était rempli de sang et je pris deux bouteilles de vin, une pour moi, une pour Kol mais je m'aperçus qu'il tenait quelque chose dans la main je m'approchais et commençais à exploser de rire. Il tenait dans sa main une tenue d'infirmière très courte, je lui pris et enfila la mini-jupe, qui était tellement mini qu'elle ne cachait rien de mon boxer noire en dentelle, puis j'enfilais la chemise en la laissant ouverte et une nouvelle chanson commençais, c'était Summertime Sadness, je décidais donc de m'approcher de Kol et commençais à danser un genre de slow bien serrer tout en rigolant avec lui, nous étions complètement ivre mais je me sentais vivante. Je considérais vraiment Kol comme un petit frère même si je suis privé d'émotions je sais que j'aime être avec lui.

_Point de vue Klaus_

- Que veux- tu ? J'espère que tu n'as pas l'intention d'allé le libéré. _Dis-je d'un ton glacial_

- Je pars quelque temps et quand je reviens tu es toujours le même, toujours en train de torturé ce pauvre hybride, qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ci ?

- Il a torturé Caroline, elle a éteint ces émotions par sa faute, tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais laisser passer ça ? _Dis-je menaçant_

- Je ne savais pas pour mademoiselle Forbes, je t'aiderais dans ce cas, deux Mikaelson valent mieux qu'un, qu'en dis-tu Niklaus ? _Souriait-il sincère_

- J'accepte mais il faut que tu sache que Caroline et Kol se sont alliés ensemble et qu'ils sont insupportables. _Souriais-je_

- A deux on les maitrisera. _Souriait-il_

- Dans ce cas rentrons à la maison mon frère.

Nous marchions tranquillement jusqu'au manoir, quand nous entendions la musique et des rires, mon frère et moi nous jetions un coup d'œil et à vitesse vampirique nous arrivions devant l'entrée, qu'elle ne fût pas ma surprise, une fois la porte ouverte, dans le hall trainais un slim de couleur blanc et un débardeur qui appartenais sans aucun doute à Caroline mais je vis avec horreur qu'il était rempli de sang, j'avais peur d'allé plus loin, peur de ce que je pourrais découvrir je sentais déjà mes yeux changer de couleur en imaginant Caroline et mon petit frère ensemble. Je m'avançais doucement jusqu'au salon d'où provenait les rires, Elijah me suivait également. A peine arrivé à l'entrée du salon que je me stoppait net du a la scène qui se déroulais sous mes yeux, le salon était sans-dessus-dessous, deux corps était étendu au sol et aucun sons n'émanais d'eux ils étaient donc mort, des cadavres de bouteilles jonchais le sol mais le pire ce n'était pas sa non le pire était le corps de Caroline à moitié nu collé à celui de Kol habiller d'un costume ridicule, ils dansaient et ne c'était pas aperçu de notre arrivé. Je pouvais sentir tous mes muscles se contracter, le loup qui était en moi avait envie de faire un carnage tant la haine me possédais à ce moment précis, je tournais le regard pour apercevoir Elijah complètement abasourdis mais toujours avec son calme légendaire. Je donnais un puissant coup de poing dans la chaine hi-fi qui se brisais net sous l'impact cessant ainsi la musique et leurs dansent. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je m'étais pas senti si blesser, une émotion si humaine.

- Non mais sais quoi ce bordel, descendez immédiatement de cette table, Caroline tu as vu ta tenue non mais sérieux ta pas trouvé plus court et toi Kol tu t'es cru au carnaval ? Vous me fatiguez les deux vraiment, vous avez mal choisi votre soirée je suis déjà bien en colère. Vous foutiez quoi collé serrer je peux savoir, s'ayais Caroline ta décidé de te faire mon petit frère, moi je suis un monstre mais pas lui ! _Hurlais-je_

_- _Calme-toi Nik on a juste dansé rien de plus, on a beaucoup bu et on sait laisser entrainer par le rythme de la musique sais tout et pour ce qui y est des déguisements ben on a eu un délire. _Rigola-t-il suivi de Caroline_

_- _Je peux savoir de quel genre de délire tu parles parce que vu la tenue que Caroline porte sur elle y a de quoi se poser des questions. _Criais-je_

_-_ Elle ne te plait pas ma tenue Klaus ? Je n'aurais pas dû la mettre j'étais bien sans ta raison. _Plaisanta-t-elle en me lançant sa chemise d'infirmière dessus. _Comme sa sait mieux non quand dis-tu ? Ou alors tu préfères que j'enlève aussi la jupe. _Rigola-t-elle en me la jetant aussi_

J'étais ébahi par la scène que je voyais, j'avais devant moi Caroline en sous-vêtements qui me regardait en souriant et mon petit frère qui la dévorais des yeux, je me sentais bouillir au fond de moi, serais-ce de la jalousie ? Non sais impossible mais que m'arrive-t-il à la fin.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout Caroline, sais déjà assez insupportable de savoir que tu t'es collé à Kol en dansant contre lui dans cette tenue alors dépêche-toi de t'habiller et toi Kol détourne les yeux avant que je ne te les arrache de tes orbites. _Hurlais-je_

- Si tu es jaloux on peut arranger sa en remettant de la musique et je danserais collé serrer avec toi quand dis-tu ? _Dit-elle sérieuse_

Je restais là muet comme une tombe ce qui la fit exploser de rire suivie de Kol, ils osent encore se moquer de moi, je sentais mes yeux changer de couleur, je relevais la tête doucement et vis l'étonnement dans leurs yeux, j'en avais plus qu'assez de leurs complicités.

- Je te préviens Caroline si je te revois coller serré a Kol je ne répondrais plus de moi. _Dis-je menaçant_

- Et tu feras quoi ? Toi et moi on sait très bien que tu ne peux pas me tué Klaus. _Me dit-elle sérieuse en se collant à Kol pour confirmer ses dires_

Sans attendre une seconde de plus je lui pris le bras et flashais avec elle dans sa chambre. A peine arrivé que je la jetais sur le lit sans ménagement. Je n'avais aucune envie de faire preuve de douceur et même si je le voudrais à cet instant sa serait impossible tant j'étais énerver de la voir vu si proche de mon frère, je revoyais leurs corps entremêler et sans prévenir je tapais de toutes mes forces dans le mur a côté de moi.

- A quoi tu joues Caroline ? _Dis-je en colère_

- A rien je m'amuse, je profite de ma vie de vampire. _Dit-elle sérieuse_

- En te frottant à Kol ? Tu te moque de moi là j'espère ? _Criais-je_

- Ça ne te regarde pas Klaus, je fais ce que je veux je ne t'appartiens pas tant que je sache. _Hurlait-elle_

Je flashais hors de la chambre et reviens deux seconde après avec un bas de jogging et le débardeur qui va avec, il fallait qu'elle cache son corps sinon j'allais devenir fou.

- Met sa sur toi immédiatement. _Ordonnais-je _Non tu ne m'appartiens pas tu as raison mais tu es sous mon toits ici tu as l'air de l'oublier et je ne tolérais aucun rapprochement avec Kol. _Dis-je fermement_

- Tu es jaloux en fait sais ça ? _Rigola-t-elle_

- Pas du tout, je ne suis pas jaloux je ne veux juste pas que tu te rapproches de mon frère, après tout si je suis un monstre il en est aussi un n'est-ce pas Caroline. _Soufflais-je à son oreille_

Je la sentis défaillir en sentant mon souffle près de son oreille, je rigolais intérieurement, elle veut la guerre très bien, je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette Caroline sans émotions, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuse, je la tirais contre moi de façon à coller son corps au miens elle n'avait pas encore mis les habilles que je lui avais apporté et à cet instant sa m'arrangeais. Je fis glisser une de mes mains le long de ses côtes d'une lenteur exagérer en rapprochant mes lèvres de son cou, je la sentais trembler sous mes mains, respiré difficilement, je remontais vers son oreille et lui mordillais légèrement le lobe de l'oreille et me reculais pour la voir rougir un peu.

- Ne te colle plus jamais à Kol de cette façon Love, je te préviens que je serais moins clément la prochaine fois alors habille toi et va te coucher j'ai une discussion à avoir avec Kol. _Chuchotais-je à son oreille_

Je flashais hors de la chambre la laissant en plein milieu un peu perdu face à ce qui venait de se passer, j'avais réussi à lui faire de l'effet, je l'ai senti, le plan est en marche tu vas moins faire la maline ma douce crois moi je serais impitoyable. Je me dirigeais vers le salon ou Kol était toujours là en compagnie d'Elijah, je flashais devant Kol.

- Bien à nous deux maintenant, je vais être très claire Kol, si tu rapproches encore une seule fois de Caroline de cette façon, je te remets dans ton cercueil est-ce que sais claire. _Criais-je en le tenant par la gorge_

- Nik lâche moi tu m'empêche de respiré, je ne l'ai pas touché calme toi.

- Niklaus lâche le ! _Tonnais Elijah_

- La prochaine fois que tu la regarde comme tu la fais je t'arrache les yeux et les donne à manger aux chiens, je t'arrache tes bijoux de famille et j'en ferais du pâté que je te donnerais à manger est-ce que sais claire ? _Dis-je mauvais_

- Limpide mais dis-moi qui ne cessaient de répéter que l'amour est une faiblesse ? Pourtant qu'est-ce que je vois tu es jaloux sa crève les yeux. _Rigolait-il_

- Ouvre encore la bouche et sais moi qui vais te crever les yeux et on verra qui est jaloux, maintenant bouge de ma vue et demain toi et Caroline rangerais ce foutoirs. _Tonnais-je sévère_

Il flashait hors du salon sans demander son reste et je partis m'installé sur le canapé avec deux verres de bourbon, un pour moi et l'autre pour Elijah pour le remercier silencieusement de ne pas m'avoir interrompus pendant la confrontation il savait pertinemment que je n'aimais pas sa et dans l'état ou je suis il ne valait mieux pas. Il me fatigue vraiment ses deux-là, je vais finir par les tués. Je sentais le regard d'Elijah sur moi, je tournais le visage vers lui et attendis qu'il me pose sa question.

- Niklaus est-ce que sais vrai ?

- De quoi tu parles Elijah ? _Demandais-je en faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre_

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de mademoiselle Forbes ? _Souriait-il_

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens pour elle mais elle m'attire, je n'ai jamais vu une femme tel qu'elle, elle n'a pas peur de me dire ce qu'elle pense et j'aime ça. _Dis-je sérieux_

- Je suis content d'entendre ça mon frère. _Souriait-il_

- Je n'en doute pas. _Rigolais-je_

Le calme était revenu aux manoirs mais j'étais toujours en ébullition à l'intérieur, je voyais encore Caroline serré contre Kol, en train de se trémoussé contre son corps, j'avais l'impression qu'on me serrait les entrailles, si sais de la jalousie je n'aime vraiment pas cette sensation. Demain je mettrais en place mon plan pour faire revenir les émotions de Caroline, si elle reste comme elle est maintenant je crois que je vais devenir fou, je m'arrêtais dans mes pensées quand une idée me vient finalement je n'allais pas attendre demain. Sais avec un grand sourire que je quittais le salon sous le regard intrigué d'Elijah, je montais les marches et me rendis devant la chambre de Caroline. J'ouvris doucement la porte de façon à ne pas la réveillé et m'approchais doucement du lit et commençais à mettre mon plan en place.

- A nous deux ma douce. _Chuchotais-je_

_J'espère que sabrina-visiteur a particulièrement aimé ce chapitre, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi en l'écrivant et j'ai bien rigolé, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme d'habitude et vous dis à très vite et je vous fais de gros bisous :)_


	10. Danger

_Miiia : Oui elle va craquer plus vite qu'elle ne l'espère, moi aussi j'aurais déjà craqué lol, et oui ils ne l'abandonnent pas même si elle a perdu ses émotions :). Voilà la suite bonne lecture bisous_

_sabrina-visiteur : Ta reviews me fait super plaisir t'imagine pas à quel point, j'attendais ton avis avec impatience :), tu vas avoir un aperçu de ce que Klaus à en tête dans ce chapitre. Je suis contente que ce chapitre ta plu et qu'il à dépasser tes attentes. T'inquiète pas ces deux-là sont pas près de s'arrêter à faire des conneries ensemble, voilà la suite bisous :)_

_megane : Ah sa sais sur tous les moyens sont bons pour lui en faire baver a notre bel hybride, j'avais envie de faire un petit passage provoque, on la voit trop souvent sérieuse alors je me suis dit sa pourrait être marrant qu'elle lui jette ses vêtements dessus lol, l'idée du déguisement je la dois a sabrina-visiteur mais moi aussi je l'ai imaginé avec et j'ai bien rigolé :) . Ça fait toujours du bien à Damon de se faire remettre en place lol et pour le plan de Klaus je te laisse découvrir un avant-goût bonne lecture bisous :)_

_Odessa : Merci ta reviews me touche et je suis contente si je t'ai fait rire, ne t'étouffe pas je m'en voudrais lol ça me fait plaisir de savoir que sa plait et que j'arrive à faire rigole, bisous :)_

_**Chapitre 10 **_

_**Point de vue Caroline**__  
_

Je me trouvais près d'un lac, l'eau était d'un bleu clair magnifique, je me sentais bien, libre et en accord avec moi-même. Je ne sentais plus cette pression près de ma poitrine signe que mes émotions ce battait pour refaire surface, je ne ressentais plus cette haine contre Tyler ou les gens qui veulent me faire redevenir celle d'avant, la peur elle aussi c'est envolé, je suis apaiser, je me demande comment on peut se sentir si bien. Tout d'un coup je commençais à sentir un air chaud caresser mon coup, deux bras qui m'entouraient la taille et un frisson me parcourant la colonne vertébrale. Je fis volteface pour contempler l'homme qui m'a fait ressentir ça et je plongeais dans deux magnifique yeux bleu envoûtant, deux magnifique fossette, Klaus, je le sens m'attirer contre lui sans que je ne puisse me défaire de son regard, il est hypnotisant, captivant que je ne peux détourner le regard. Il est sublime encore plus quand il me sourit, je le sens s'approcher de mes lèvres et s'arrêter qu'a quelques millimètres, je peux sentir son souffle chaud sur ma bouche et je crois que s'il ne me tiendrais pas si solidement à cette instant je tomberais. Une de ses mains longe ma colonne vertébrale avec une infini douceur quant à l'autre elle est posée derrière ma nuque, des milliers de sensations m'envahissent et je décide de combler l'espace entre lui et moi en plongeant sur ses lèvres, elles sont si douce que je me sens fondre dans ses bras, je laisse mes pulsions m'envahir à cette instant plus rien ne compte à par lui, le monde autour a disparu. D'un coup je me sens frapper un arbre, j'en déduis donc qu'il m'y a emmener mais je ne suis pas d'accords et le plaque à mon tour contre l'arbre et prise d'adrénaline je lui arrache sa chemise et contemple son torse bien bâti, passant mes doigts sur chaque recoin, embrassant sa peau par ci par là, je le sens défaillir à son tour et je suis plutôt fière de moi, j'attaque le bouton de son jeans mais il m'enlève ma main et me replace contre l'arbre, il réserve à mon haut le même sort qu'a sa chemise et je peux déceler dans son regard une étincelle d'envie. Il m'embrasse avec plus de force, en forçant l'accès de ma bouche, je me sens ailleurs, une sensation indescriptible m'envahit, je le sens laisser une traîner de baiser fiévreux de mon coup jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine, je sens ses mains partout sur moi, je tremble de désirs, je commence à gémir sous tant de caresses, je sens une de ses mains descendre doucement vers mon intimité, je m'empresse de fermer les yeux quand il la frôle en m'attirant plus contre lui mais d'un coup je ne ressent plus rien, un grand vide s'installe en moi. En ouvrant les yeux je m'aperçois que je suis dans ma chambre et non au bord d'un lac, je suis encore essouffler, je suis tremper mais que m'arrive-t-il j'ai fait un rêve érotique et avec Klaus en plus au mon dieu j'ai besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Une fois propre et remis de se rêve je décide d'aller prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse mais à peine installer je le sens derrière moi quelle chance toujours la quand il ne faut pas celui-là.

- Bonsoir Love, tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? _Dit-il moqueur_

- Bonsoir Klaus, j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. _Dis-je d'un ton las_

- Sais fâcheux, veux-tu en parler peut-être ? Il avait l'air intense il ma sembler t'entendre gémir.

- Tu dois avoir des problèmes d'audition mais tant fais pas pour ton âge sais tout à fait normal. _Dis-je moqueuse_

- Ne tant fais pas pour mon audition tout va bien, par contre tu seras que même sans émotions tu n'es pas doué pour les mensonges, je ne pense pas que tu es fait un si mauvais rêve, je pense même qu'il était très bon sur ceux bonne nuit ma douce. _Me dit-il en me faisant un baisemain avec un sourire éclatant_

A peine déposait-il sa bouche sur ma main, qu'un courant me traversais tout le corps, je me sentais perdu face à tant de sensations, comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel et donner autant de biens, non mais Caroline ça va pas reprend toi, tu dois lutter contre tes pulsions et garder tes émotions enfouis sinon tu cours à la catastrophe. Je préférais chasser toutes ses pensées de mon esprit et reparti me couché en espérant bien dormir cette fois et ne plus gémir, il m'a entendu s'il savait que c'était sous ses mains, heureusement que je n'ai pas mes émotions à ce moment précis sinon sa serais horrible.

_**Point de vue Klaus**_

Je retournais au salon, content de moi après ce joli rêve et décidais de me servir un verre de bourbon.

- Niklaus n'as-tu pas honte ?

- De quoi parles-tu Elijah ? _Demandais-je confus_

- Des gémissements de Mademoiselle Forbes, qu'a tu fais ? _Dit-il sérieux_

- J'ai soufflé à son subconscient l'idée de rêver de moi. _Dis-je content_

- Ne me dis pas que tu la fais rêver de toi et elle en train de faire des choses érotiques ? _Dit-il contrarier_

- Je n'en ai pas eu besoin, je lui est juste fait croire que j'étais derrière elle à la serrer dans mes bras et elle a inventé la suite qui m'a particulièrement plus si tu veux tout savoir.

- Tu es vraiment incorrigible, si elle l'apprend elle sera furieuse.

- Elle ne peut pas l'être après moi je n'ai rien fait, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle a envie de moi et qu'elle ne veut pas se l'avouer. _Souriais-je_

- Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

- J'essaye de lui rendre ses émotions avec une qui lui correspond, l'amour, l'envie, le désir et non la peine ou la haine.

- Tu vas me dire que tu fais tout sa sans avoir de penser diabolique ? _Dit-il étonner_

- Sa va encore plus t'étonner mais oui, bonne nuit frangin.

Je partis me coucher dans ma chambre, fière de moi parce qu'à présent il n'y a plus aucun doute, elle me désir et sa sais une victoire et plus vite elle retrouvera ses émotions plus vite elle sera à moi c'est sur cette pensé que je m'endormis serein. 

_**Point de vue Caroline**__  
_

J'avais beau me retourner dans tous les sens je n'arrivais pas à dormir, tout se bousculaient dans ma tête et une douleur affreuse oppressait mon cœur, mes émotions était au taquet, elle luttait pour se défaire du bouton stop et je luttais pour les garder sous bonne garde. Je ne pouvais pas flancher pas maintenant après tant d'effort, j'essayais de réfléchir le plus vite possible quand me vint une idée géniale, ne plus avoir d'émotions permet de mieux réfléchir pour mon plus grand bonheur.

_Conversation téléphonique_

- Allô ? _Dit-elle d'une voie endormie_

- Bonnie, sais moi sais Care, j'ai retrouvé mes émotions, je veux rentrer chez moi, aide moi je ne veux pas rester ici, peux-tu retirer ton sort de chez toi ? _Dis-je en sanglotant_

- Care ? Sais bien toi ? Oh mon dieu care, tu m'as fait tellement peur. _Pleurait-elle_

- Je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir blessé, je ne voulais pas. _M'efforçais-je de pleurer_

- Je ne tant veux pas, je vais faire le sort mais vient me voir je pense qu'on doit parler.

- Oui merci Bonnie j'ai besoin de toi, je ressens tellement de chose d'un coup, ne me laisse pas tomber. _Dis-je triste_

- Jamais, d'ici cinq minutes tu ne pourras sortir à tout de suite, je t'aime Care.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Bonnie.

_Fin_

Comment peut-on être aussi gentille ? Elle n'y a vu que du feu et d'ici cinq minutes je vais pouvoir sortir d'ici et allé faire un carnage, je m'en réjouissais d'avance. J'hésitais à prévenir Kol, devais-je l'emmener avec moi ou partir sans lui ? Ayant pris ma décision, je pris un slim noir moulant avec un haut de soirée sexy bleu ciel mettant en valeurs ma poitrine et pour finir des talons hauts noir, je maquillais mes yeux d'un smoky noir qui faisais ressortir mes yeux et me décidais à rejoindre Kol doucement. Je le secouais légèrement en lui mettant un doigt devant la bouche pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas faire de bruit, je lui montrais ma tenue et lui fis signe de me suivre, il me fit un énorme sourire avec un signe de tête, il prit un jeans bleu foncé avec un pull fin gris et sa veste et on était partit. Une fois dehors et plus loin il m'arrêta brusquement.

- Comment on a pu sortir ? Comment à tu fais ? _Demanda-t-il sérieux _

- J'ai appelé Bonnie en lui faisant croire que j'avais retrouvé mes émotions, que je voulais rentrer chez moi, que je ne voulais pas rester chez Klaus, j'en ai rajouté à fond, je me suis même forcé à pleurer, elle était tellement contente de me retrouver qu'elle a accepté de briser le sort depuis chez elle. _Dis-je fière de moi_

- T'es la meilleure frangine. _Souriait-il_

- Frangine ? Ouais j'aime bien, allez maintenant place à la fête j'ai envie d'allé m'éclater encore et vider de leurs sang des humains. _Souriais-je_

- Sais partit pour aller se trémousser sur le dance floor et tuer des humains, sa tombe bien j'ai soif en plus.

- On va d'abord dans un bar Frangin ? _Dis-je souriante en accentuant sur mot frangin_

Il me fit un signe de tête avec un sourire en guise de réponse et c'est parti direction un bar dans la ville d'à côté, on en trouvait un rapidement et on allait vite s'installer au bar en commandant deux shoot de tequila signe que la soirée commençais. Je repérais vite qu'un jeune homme c'était installer à côté de moi et me regardais avec insistance je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et il me chuchota à l'oreille qu'on devrait sortir un peu j'acceptais bien entendu, en faisant un signe a Kol pour lui faire comprendre que notre premier repas est livrer. A peine dehors qu'il m'embrassa avec force.

- Un peu de retenu jeune homme voyons ce n'est pas une façon de traiter une dame ! _Dit-il _

- T'es qui toi ? Dégage de là sais pas tes affaires, je fais ce que je veux avec la belle demoiselle.

- Il y a juste deux petit problème dans ce que tu dis !

- Ah oui et Lesquels ? _Dit-il moqueur_

- D'une j'ai horreur qu'on me donne des ordres et de deux la belle demoiselle sais ma petite sœur. _Dit-il souriant_

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que ton frère t'accompagnait ? _Dit-il en colère_

- Ce que mon cher frère à oublier de te dire qui pourrait éventuellement t'intéresser c'est que j'adore partager mon repas.

- De quoi tu parles ? _Dit-il peureux_

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'en dire plus je plantais mes crocs dans son coup et commençais à aspirer le sang, une seconde après Kol avait fait pareil de l'autre côté et on se délectait du sang qui coulais dans notre gorge ainsi que les cris de l'homme. Une fois fini on jetait le corps dans une poubelle non loin et on repartait vers le bar en essuyant le sang qui restait au coin de nos lèvres. Cette fois ci c'était une femme qui se présentais vers nous, elle c'était installer vers Kol en lui lançant des regards de temps en temps. Je m'approchais et chuchotais à l'oreille de Kol que je la lui laissais, que j'avais repérer un autre dîner il rigolait et partit avec le sien. J'avais vu du coin de l'œil l'homme se rapprocher.

- Serveur un shoot de tequila s'il vous plait, merci.

- Salut beauté, je m'appelle Paul.

- Salut, Caroline. _Dis-je souriante_

- Je t'ai jamais vu dans le coin avant Caroline, tu n'es pas d'ici ?

- Non sais mon frère qui ma emmener.

- Puis-je t'offrir un verre ? _Souriait-il_

- Avec plaisir, deux shoots de tequila ?

- Serveur deux shoots de tequila. _Demanda-t-il_

- Sa te dirais d'allé te balader avec moi ?

- Oui allons y. _Souriais-je_

Je le suivis sans prêter attention à rien quand je sentis sa main frôler mon bras, j'ai ressenti un courant mais pas comme avec Klaus non celui-là était froid, je me ressaisi et réfléchi, il avait pris ma main et avait entrelacé nos doigts et je ressentais une sensation étrange quand tout d'un coup je me sentis propulser contre un mur et la seconde d'après une main me tenais par la gorge.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ton pire cauchemar, ici sais mon bar, mon garde-manger, je n'aime pas trop qu'un bébé vampire traîne chez moi. _Dit-il froid_

- Si vous ne me relâchez pas vous allez le regretter. _Dis-je mauvaise mais il se mit à exploser de rire_

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ? _Crachais-je_

- Toi, crois-tu vraiment qu'un bébé vampire peut me défier ?

- Elle peut-être pas mais moi oui alors relâche la immédiatement. _Criait-il_

Paul me jeta avec une telle violence contre le mur d'en face que je sentis mes os se briser sous l'impact et ensuite il et ce tourna vers Kol avec un regard haineux.

- Et toi t'es qui pour venir m'interrompre ? _Dit-il mauvais_

- Kol, Kol Mikaelson sa te dit quelque chose ? _Dit-il souriant_

- Un vampire originel sait bien ça ?

- Et oui et le vampire que ta oser toucher sais la femme que l'hybride originelle aime et sais comme ma petite sœur. _Dit-il souriant pendant que le visage de Paul se décomposait_

- Je ne savais pas je suis désolé, je pensais juste qu'elle était là pour mettre la pagaille. _Dit-il apeurer_

- Il me semble qu'elle t'avait prévenu que tu allais le regretter, cependant je vais te faire un cadeau.

- Ah oui lequel ?

- Je vais te tuer moi-même sa sera moins douloureux que si Klaus le découvre. _Souriait-il mauvais_

Et sans lui laisser le temps de réagir Kol tenait déjà son cœur dans sa main, la seconde d'après il lui mettait le feu et s'approchais de moi.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Non, je crois que ça va merci Kol. _Dis-je sincère_

- De rien. _Dit-il en me serrant contre lui_

- Ne me fait plus jamais ça, je crois que ça fait bien mille ans que je n'ai pas eu peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que mon propre sang.

- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas encore à discerner un vampire d'un humain, il avait l'air normal. _Dis-je confuse_

- Tu es sûr que ça va tu as l'air mal même pour un vampire. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Sais mes émotions, elles me font tourner la tête, elles se battent pour reprendre leurs place et depuis ce rêve ridicule sais pire, je pensais qu'en buvant du sang sa irais mieux, apparemment non.

- De qu'elle rêve tu parles ? _Dit-il sérieux_

- J'ai fait un drôle de rêve, je me suis retrouver au bord d'un lac avec ton frère et on sait emballer puis d'un coup plus rien je me suis réveiller dans ma chambre avec un sentiment de vide.

- Je pense qu'on a provoqué le début de ton rêve, tu as des sentiments pour mon frère ?

- Je n'ai plus de sentiments rappel toi et comment sa on a provoqué le début de mon rêve ?

- Quelqu'un a dû rentrer dans ta tête vu le réveil que tu me décris, pourquoi tu ne rallume pas tes émotions ? Pas que j'en ai tellement envie parce qu'on s'éclate bien tous les deux mais pourquoi refuse tu de les faire revenir ?

- Sais surement ton crétin de frère je vais le tué, je ne peux pas sa serais une trop grande souffrance, on peut changer de sujet s'il te plait ou allé danser comme c'était prévu ? _Dis-je mauvaise_

- Sais possible mais il ta juste implanter le début, si un moment donner tu as pris le contrôle du rêve, sais ton envie à toi qui a pris le dessus sur son pouvoir ce qui veux dire que tu ressens un petit truc pour mon frère. Tôt ou tard elles referont surface tu sais, ce n'est que temporaire, plutôt serais le mieux pour toi tu ne supporteras pas le poids de plusieurs année sans émotions mais promet moi une chose. _Dit-il sérieux_

- Sais ridicule aux lieux de dire des bêtises dis-moi qu'elle promesse veux-tu que je te fasse ?

- Sais toi qui nie la vérité, sois toujours aussi marrante quand tu les rallumeras. _Rigola-t-il_

- Je le serais mais pour le moment je préfère laisse le bouton off, on va danser ? _Souriais-je_

- Sais partit, tu me dois une danse ou un verre ou même les deux pour t'avoir sauvé la vie.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. _Rigolais-je_

On partit direction la boite mais je me sentais bizarre, comme envahit par un mauvais sentiment, j'avais encore mal sur mon côté droit là ou mon corps à taper le mur, comme si mes cotes ne se remettais pas en place, je décidais d'en faire abstraction et de ne rien dire à Kol, je verrais sa plus tard. 

_**Point de vue externe**_

Non loin de là était cacher un homme avec un grand sourire, il les observait s'éloigner en psalmodiant quelque chose en latin, puis dans un rire satanique s'évapora.

_Et encore un chapitre de poster, en espérant qu'il vous aura plus, alors une idée de qui est cette personne qui surveille Kol et Caroline et une idée de ce qu'il aurait pu psalmodier ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience comme d'habitude et vous fais de gros bisous :)_


	11. Conséquence

_Miiia : Merci beaucoup sais gentille de ta part, oui il essaye de la troubler par tous les moyens qu'il a :). Elijah n'aime pas qu'on manipule les bonnes personnes comme Caroline même pour la bonne cause. Et oui sa contribue énormément, parce que sans le vouloir elles les laissent revenir doucement. Merci encore pour ta reviews tu es gentille et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira aussi bonne lecture bisous :)_

_floriane13 : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que sa t'es plus, voilà la suite bisous :)_

_Nataliamine : Merci beaucoup sa me touche énormément. Oui j'avais envie d'une relation frère et sœur, je trouvais que c'était le bon moment pour la faire entrer en jeux. Je ne sais pas encore exactement ce qui va se passer avec cette personne, sais encore flou dans mon esprit mais je ferais tout pour que sa plaise, voilà la suite :)_

_sabrina-visiteur : Je m'en doutais que t'allais aimer qui puisse sortir, t'adore quand y font que des bêtises ces deux la lol. Si tu adorerais qu'ils le fassent alors ils le feront pas dans ce chapitre mais bientôt. Tu es trop forte, tu lis dans mes pensées on dirait, une de tes hypothèse est la bonne je te laisse découvrir laquelle en espérant que ça te plaira bisous :)_

_megane : Oui je me suis dit qu'elle n'allait pas rester enfermer comme une pauvre femme, alors j'ai réfléchi et j'ai trouvé cette petite idée mais n'aurait-elle pas mieux fait de rester au manoir ? hihi. Tu auras une petite réponse dans ce chapitre bonne lecture bisous :)_

_Guest : Oui parce qu'elle a pris le contrôle du rêve ce qui prouve, qu'une partie d'elle est attirée par lui. Et il va le prouver une fois de plus. Sais une bonne idée je vais y réfléchir et te la ramener :). Pour Kol et Bonnie je n'ai pas encore décidé comment ça allait ce passé mais je vais bientôt m'y mettre aussi et pour Elijah oui il va l'aider à sa façon mais plus quand ses émotions seront de retour je pense. Voilà la suite bisous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_**Point de vue Klaus**_

Un grand fracas me réveilla en pleine nuit, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être à cinq heures du matin, je me levais péniblement et enfila un jogging gris sans prendre le temps de mettre un débardeur et descendis en prenant mon temps quand j'entendis un cri de douleur de la part de Caroline suivis de mon prénom hurler par Kol, je flashais au salon quand j'aperçu une scène tout droit sorti d'un film d'horreur. Mon petit frère tenais Caroline dans ses bras en la serrant contre lui comme si elle pouvait se briser, ses vêtement était rempli de sang, des ecchymoses entachais son visage et je pouvais y voir la souffrance et la colère qui emplissait son visage, Caroline elle, s'accrochait à mon frère comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle était également tâcher de sang et je ne pouvais dire si c'était le sien ou celui de mon frère, ce que je pouvais par contre dire avec certitude sais que ses os avait l'air d'avoir été briser une centaine de fois et n'avait pas l'air de se remettre en place comme il le devrait. Elle me regardait avec des yeux froid, toujours sans émotions et pourtant je pouvais apercevoir le début d'une étincelle, que leurs étaient-ils arrivé ? Son visage était immaculé de bleu. Je vis mon frère posé délicatement Caroline au sol, il était à bout de force et en même temps sur le point d'exploser, je me posais tant de questions, je restais la stoïque devant ce tableau. A peine Caroline toucha le sol qu'elle tomba à genoux dans un bruit assourdissant, je me précipitai vers elle et l'aida à se relever, elle me toisa longuement avant de prendre la parole.

- Tu n'as plus de t-shirt ou quoi ? _Murmura-t-elle mauvaise_

- Même mal en point tu à mauvais caractère, je ne pensais pas en avoir l'utilité de toute façon ça ne t'intéresse pas le moins du monde tes mots sweetheart pas les miens.

Elle allait répliquer quand tout d'un coup elle perdit connaissance et je commençais vraiment à avoir peur, un vampire ne tombais pas dans l'inconscience facilement. Je la portais délicatement et flashais vers ma chambre pour la coucher une fois fait je partis rejoindre Kol.

- Que s'est-il passé Kol ? Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ? Et d'ailleurs comment êtes-vous sorti ? _Demandais-je en colère_

- Je vais tout te raconter. _Me dit-il coupable_

Il commença par me raconter comment il avait réussi à passer la porte et j'ai cru sortir de mes gonds même si j'avoue que Caroline avait été futé, je m'occuperais de sa plus tard et irais trouver la sorcière Bennett pour lui faire part de mon mécontentement mais pour le moment je devais savoir ce qui c'était passé après et me reconcentrais donc sur le récit de mon petit frère.

- Nous étions arrivé à la boite après notre altercation avec ce type et tout se passait bien, la soirée battait son plein, j'avais décidé de nous rechercher à boire mais quand je suis revenu Caroline avait disparu je l'ai cherché partout dans la boite, je l'ai appelé mais rien, aucun signe de vie donc je suis sorti hors de la boite et j'ai senti son odeur, je l'ai donc suivis et je suis tombé sur un entrepôt désaffecter.

_Flash-back_

_**Point de vue Kol**_

J'écoutais attentivement, essayant de capté le moindre petit bruit quand j'entendis un hurlement aigu perçant les profondeurs de la nuit, un cri empli de souffrance qui ferais défaillir n'importe qui tant il était puissant et empli de douleur. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je frappais d'un coup de pied puissant dans la porte qui sortit de ses gonds en un rien de temps. A peine entrer que je vis avec effroi dans quel calvaire ce trouvais Caroline, elle était allonger sur une table métallique soigneusement attaché par des câbles qui avait sûrement dû être plonger dans la verveine vu l'allure de ses poignets et ses chevilles qui donnait l'impression d'avoir été brûler. Je remontais vers son visage, elle était bâillonner comme un vulgaire animal et du sang s'écoulait de ses blessures, son visage était immaculé de bleu sans était terrifiant, même pour moi. Sans attendre je flashais vers elle alors qu'elle faisait non de la tête désespérément mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'atteindre que je me retrouvais collé au mur juste en face d'elle, je n'arrivais plus à bouger un millimètre de mon corps, je me débattais comme un lion quand je vie un homme sortir de l'ombre il ricanait comme un diable. Il sait approcher de moi avec son sourire carnassier alors que j'essayais toujours de me défaire de sa prise.

- Relâche-moi, je te tuerais tu m'entends, laisse la partir. _Criais-je avec rage_

- Calme toi, ça ne sert à rien de te débattre tu es pris au piège et de toute façon ce soir ce n'est pas après toi que j'en ai, mon jouet ce soir sais la douce Caroline. _Souriait-il_

- Ne la touche pas, dès que je peux à nouveau bouger, je t'arracherais les yeux puis tous tes membres un par un si tu oses lui faire encore du mal. _Hurlais-je pendant qu'il rigolait_

Je me débattais toujours avec rage en le voyant s'approcher à nouveau d'elle, j'ai été spectateur pendant deux heures, obligé de le regarder lui briser tous les os du corps sans pouvoir rien faire et une fois que tous ses os était briser je le vis verser du sel de couleur orangé sur elle et a psalmodier quelque chose et je voyais avec horreur que tous ses os qui avait déjà commencer à se remettre en place, ce sont brisé à nouveau sous les gémissement de supplice de Caroline pendant que moi j'étais cloué à cette saloperie de mur, j'écoutais avec horreur sa détresse et je n'avais qu'une envie tué se sorcier, protéger ma petite sœur. Puis le sorcier à reposer ses yeux sur moi en levant sa main et je suis tombé lourdement au sol, je me suis relevé à vitesse vampirique en essayant de le tué mais à chaque fois il contrait mes attaques et m'envoyait valser contre les murs, et sans préambule des vampires sont arrivé de nulle part. Je me suis alors diriger devant la table ou Caroline était encore lier et je me suis battu comme un lion pour la protéger, puis quand il était tous mort le cœur arraché, je me suis tourné vers le sorcier qui me regardait.

- Ce n'est qu'un aperçu de ce qui vous attend. _Ricana-t-il mauvais_

Et il disparut dans la nuit glaciale, je me précipitais pour détacher Caroline et flashais direction le manoir, elle était vraiment dans un sal état.

_Fin Flash-back_

- J'ai essayé de me défaire de son emprise, je te jure que j'ai essayé de combattre pour l'aider mais je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher de lui briser les os je suis désolé Klaus._ Termina-t-il coupable_

- On le retrouvera et on le fera souffrir dans d'atroce souffrance pour avoir touché à notre famille.

- Elijah à raison, on le fera souffrir et je lui ferais bouffer son cœur, tu as fait ce que tu as pu pour la protéger et je suis sûr qu'elle le sait tout comme moi mais en attendant il faut absolument savoir ce qu'il lui a fait ! _Dis-je déterminé_

_**Point de vue Caroline**_

Je me réveillai doucement, je sentais la douleur m'assaillir de toute part, elle était tel que j'avais l'impression qu'on m'enfonçait des pieux trempé dans la verveine dans tout le corps, j'étais en feu, tout me revins doucement en mémoire, et je revoyais Kol se battre comme un forcené pour me protégé, allait-il bien ?

- Kol. _Murmurais-je_

- Je suis là, comment te sens tu ? _Demanda-t-il inquiet_

- Toi comment tu vas, tu n'es pas blesser ? _Demandais-je tout aussi inquiète que lui_

- Ne tant fais pas pour moi, sais pour toi que je m'inquiète je n'ai pas su te protéger et j'en suis tellement désolé.

- Si tu as fait de ton mieux et je t'en suis reconnaissante, tu aurais pu me laisser la bas.

- Jamais je t'aurais abandonné, n'oublie pas ce que tu es devenu à mes yeux.

- Merci. _Dis-je émue_

- Que ressens-tu ?

- J'ai mal partout et j'ai chaud mais tant fais pas ça ira, va prendre une bonne douche et repose toi tu l'as bien mérité. _Souriais-je_

- Non je ne te laisse pas. _Dit-il en colère_

- Kol, elle a raison tu devrais faire ce qu'elle ta dit, je vais rester près d'elle.

Je n'étais pas enchanter du tout que Klaus reste à mes côtés mes idées était confuse, mon cœur me faisait énormément souffrir, mes émotions se battait avec beaucoup d'entrain et j'étais à bout de force. Après un dernier regard en ma direction Kol hocha la tête me fit un bisou sur le front et partit dans sa chambre. Je me retrouvais seul avec Klaus, qu'allais-je bien pouvoir lui dire, j'avais été en colère pour le rêve mais ce n'était pas le moment propice pour avoir des réponses sur ce sujet.

- Que m'a-t-il fait ? _Demandais-je doucement_

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée love, si seulement pour une fois tu m'avais écouté, tu serais resté ici et tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé, pourquoi sais aussi compliqué de te garder en sécurité. _Dit-il en colère_

- Je ne voulais pas être une prisonnière. _Criais-je_

- Au moins tu aurais été une prisonnière en sécurité _Criait-il à son tour _Explique-moi comment tu te sens, ce que tu ressens en toi. _Dit-il plus calmement_

Je n'avais pas envie de lui confier quoi que ce soit tellement il m'agaçait mais je dois bien avouer que pour le coup je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai fait une erreur et l'addition va être salé, surtout que je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais laisser en sourdine mes émotions, elles gagnent de l'énergie tandis que je m'épuise.

- Mon corps entier me brûle, c'est une douleur constante qui agit dans chacun de mes organes, elle a pris possession de chaque recoin de mon être et mes émotions cogne contre ma poitrine, elles essayent de se défaire du bouton stop, elles me brûlent le cœur. Une chaleur étouffante m'empli comme si j'étais enfermé dans un four à 200 degrés. _Dis-je doucement_

Je le vis lever sa main, hésité et finalement la poser contre mon front avec un grognement de mécontentement.

- Tu es brûlante ce n'est pas normal, je vais chercher un linge humide.

Je le sentis poser délicatement le linge sur mon front sa faisais du bien mais ce n'était pas assez, je le vis retourner dans la salle de bain et j'entendais l'eau couler, que manigançait-il ? Il revient dix minutes après et me pris dans ses bras, j'angoissais qu'allait-il me faire ?

- Que fais-tu ? Ne me déplace pas s'il te plait sa fait trop mal. _Le suppliais-je_

- Je vais te plonger dans un bain froid pour essayer de faire descendre ta température, je suis obligé de te déplacer, je vais essayer de te faire le moins de mal possible, tu me fais confiance ?

- Je pense que oui, je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon.

Mon masque était en train de tomber je le sentais, je n'avais plus beaucoup de force pour lutter mais je résisterais jusqu'à la fin. Il me déposa délicatement dans la baignoire, me plongeant entièrement dans l'eau glacée.

- Est-ce que je peux arracher tes vêtements ?

- Non mais ça va pas, ne t'avise pas de toucher à mes vêtements ou je t'arrache la main ! _Hurlais-je_

- Ne monte pas sur tes grand chevaux, ce n'est pas pour en profiter mais pour que ta peau sois en contact directe avec l'eau, j'ai déjà vu des corps de femme love. _Dit-il moqueur_

- Sa j'en doute pas une seconde, ta du passer sur des milliers de femme. _Dis-je hargneuse_

- Jalouse sweetheart ? _Souriait-il_

- Pas le moindre du monde monsieur l'hybride, arrache les vêtements en faisant preuve de délicatesse si tu sais ce que sais. _Bougonnais-je_

Et sans plus attendre il me retira mes vêtements me laissant en sou vêtement, il avait fait preuve d'une tel délicatesse que ça me retourna l'estomac, j'avais sentis ses doigts caresser ma peau, j'en avais eu des frissons, comment faisait-il, qu'elle pouvoir détenait-il pour me procurer un tel plaisir. Et moi qui lui avais dit avec méchanceté qu'il ne connaissait rien du plaisir, je crois m'être trompée. Il s'arma d'un nouveau linge et lavait mon corps avec une infime douceur et galanterie. Pendant ses caresses un bien-être indescriptible m'avait envahi, je me sentais bien et avait oublié un instant ma douleur mais elle me rattrapa bien vite quand il me sortit de la baignoire et me sécha, à chaque fois qu'il essuyait ma peau c'était comme si on tirait sur mes os briser. Ne plus avoir d'émotions m'aidais un peu, si je les aurais je me serais déjà effondrer en pleure devant la situation, la mon instinct me poussait à combattre le mal. Une fois sec et habiller d'un jogging et d'un débardeur noir a Klaus il me replaça doucement sous les couvertures et me tendis une poche de sang que je bus difficilement tant mon corps me faisais souffrir.

- Veux-tu que je reste avec toi cette nuit ?

- Je sais que tu m'as posé dans ton lit mais ne t'avise pas de te joindre à mes côtés est-ce claire ?

- Limpide. _Rigola-t-il_

- Je suis peut-être en piteuse état mais mes émotions ne sont pas revenues et même si c'était le cas tu ne dormirais pas avec moi. Je devrais réussir à dormir toute seule. _Dis-je mauvaise_

- Dans ce cas bonne nuit sweetheart. _Souriait-il_

- Bonne nuit Klaus.

Il me fit tout comme Kol un bisou sur le front et me laissa là, seule dans son grand lit, je pouvais sentir son odeur et l'espace d'un instant elle m'enivra et me transporta dans ses bras mais la réalité me regagnais bien vite puisque j'avais comme seule compagnie ma douleur. Je repensais à cette horrible journée, tout c'était passé si vite, que me voulais ce sorcier ? Qu'avais-je fais de mal pour qu'il s'en prenne à moi ? Que m'avait-il fait ? Toute ces question tournais en boucle dans ma tête. D'un coup je décidais d'aller me regarder dans le miroir et me relevai donc péniblement du lit, non sans gémir de douleur, tant mes cotes me lançais, elles avaient été si malmenés que je me demandais comment j'arrivais encore à bouger ne serais-ce qu'un millimètre de mon corp, je me dirigeais lentement vers le miroir qui trônais dans la chambre de Klaus et souleva délicatement mon débardeur. Je vis avec effrois mon corps déformé par mes os qui n'était pas à leur place, j'étais tellement bleu qu'on aurait pu croire que j'étais passé sous une voiture, je m'avançai doucement et vie que mes os bougeais, j'en eu un haut le coeur et me dirigea avec la vitesse que je pouvais utiliser pour ressortir toute ma poche de sang dans les toilettes, j'étais tombé à genoux sous le choc. Après dix minutes à vider mon estomac je me décidais à retourner me coucher mais me relever s'avèrais plus difficile que prévu avec tous ses os briser donc dans un moment de détresse je fis la seule chose à faire.

- Klaus j'ai besoin de toi. _Murmurais-je_

- Ais-je bien entendu Caroline Forbes à besoin de moi ? _Ricanait-il_

- Je suis déjà à genoux alors aide moi au lieu de me ridiculiser encore plus. _Dis-je énervé_

- Que fais-tu à genoux tu pries ? _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Non j'ai voulu me regarder dans le miroir, je n'ai pas supporté la vue sa te va comme réponse_. Hurlais-je_

- Excuse-moi love je n'aurais pas dû me moqué, j'imagine que sa ta fais un choque, je vais t'aider à te recoucher. _Dit-il sincère_

- Non tu n'aurais pas dû te moquer ! Fait le sans me faire mal sa serait parfait.

- Je vais essayer.

Et dans une infime douceur une fois de plus, il me porta jusqu'à son lit et m'y reposa aussi doucement que possible.

- Voilà maintenant dors tu en as besoin et demain on essayera d'arranger ce problème, je ferais tous ce que je peux pour que tu aille mieux.

- Je sais, fais attention ton masque de dureté s'effrite en ma présence, il risque de s'effondré un jour. _Rigolais-je_

- Tout comme le tiens sweetheart, tout comme le tiens. _Souriait-il_

Et il partit sans un mots de plus et je me replongeais dans mes pensées, mes émotions ce battais avec tellement d'entrain, j'étais si fatiguer de lutter, serais-je capable de tenir une journée de plus sans elles je ne suis pas sûr et sais sur cette pensé que je réussis malgré tout une heure après à trouver le sommeil mais il fut de courte durée car deux heures après alors qu'il devait à peine être sept heures du matin une peine sans nom m'accabla et dans un élan de douleur mélanger à de la haine j'hurlais à pleins poumons, j'hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, j'avais si mal dans tout mon corps, dans tout mon être, c'était indescriptible, tellement les sentiments me secouaient de chaque côté. Que m'arrive-t-il ?

* * *

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews sais un plaisir de les lires, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire, j'essaye de mettre de mon cœur dans chaque chapitre, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus et comme d'habitude j'attends vos reviews avec impatience, en attendant je vous fais de gros bisous :)_


	12. Revers

_floriane13 : Coucou merci beaucoup j'espère que la suite te plaira alors :) bisous_

_sabrina-visiteur : Coucou mais de rien tout le plaisir est pour moi, là j'ai mis un peu plus de temps je n'étais jamais satisfaite pour ce chapitre et pour être sincère je ne le suis toujours pas lol. Je n'ai pas très bien compris si tu serais contente qu'elle ne guérisse pas ou si tu préfèrerais la voir humaine, j'espère que ma décision te plaira en tout cas. Ce moment arrivera bientôt je pense et oui Caroline va se venger je ne sais pas encore comment mais j'ai quelques idées :). Oui la relation de Kol et Caroline sera toujours la même et si je peux la faire plus forte je le ferais. Tes reviews sont toujours un réel plaisir à lire surtout quand elles sont aussi longues. Je te laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre bisous :)_

_Lea Michaelson : La voici :)_

_Nataliamine : Je te remercie beaucoup :), tu auras une petite partie de réponse dans ce chapitre en ce qui concerne ce fameux sorcier. En tout cas je peux déjà te dire que non rien ne changera pour Kol et Caroline, je rendrais les choses encore plus fortes si j'y arrive. Voilà la suite :)_

_MEGANE : Sa sais sûr on ne touche pas à la famille sans en payer les conséquences. Pour Caroline je te laisse découvrir sa part toi-même bisous :)_

_Odessa : Ne tant fais pas, pour Caroline tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre. Oui Kol est peiné mais Caroline ne lui en veux pas, elle sait qu'il a fait son possible. Même en colère il essaye d'être gentil envers elle oui, Elijah aidera surement oui. Voici le prochain chapitre bisous :)_

_Miiia : Je suis contente de le savoir, oui sa deviens dure pour elle, il y a trop de tensions, trop de sentiment. Oui il est mignon quand il s'occupe de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, ça me fait plaisir que tu adore bisous :)_

_kansasbykeres: Coucou tu es tout excuser après avoir corriger mon chapitre aujourd'hui :). Ta reviews me fait plaisir, je suis contente que ça te plaise, vraiment. Et oui j'ai préféré faire entrer Elijah plutôt que Hayley. Je te laisse découvrir les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre et pour ce qui est de la guérison de Caroline sais un mystère pour le moment :). Sais vrai que parfois elle est dure avec lui mais bon on ne sait pas de quoi est faire l'avenir hihi, merci beaucoup je vais essayer de la faire encore évoluer un peu :). Merci pour ta longue reviews, gros bisous :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 **

**Point de vue Klaus **

Je venais de redescendre de ma chambre et les paroles de Caroline résonnaient en moi, elle a raison en sa présence mes remparts "d'homme sans cœur" s'effritent mais je suis sûr qu'il en est de même pour elle. Je ne sais pas encore ce que lui a fait ce sorcier mais la souffrance physique qu'elle endure ne va pas l'aider à garder ses émotions étouffées. De plus, je sens bien que mon contact la rend nerveuse, lui procure des frissons et elle ne pourra bientôt plus le cacher. Je ferai tout pour lui montrer qu'entre nous il y a quelque chose, même si elle refuse de l'admettre pour le moment. L'amour est un sentiment compliqué mais tellement beau quand on prend la peine de s'y intéresser et d'en prendre soin; je l'ai compris en sa présence. J'ai toujours été convaincu que l'amour était une faiblesse, mais aujourd'hui je me rend compte qu'il peut être une force. Etre aimé, c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu, mais me laissera-t-elle cette chance? Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Elle est jeune et aime la sécurité, la stabilité avec moi elle n'a pas la conviction de la trouver. Elle a peur de se faire embarquer dans quelque-chose qu'elle ne saurait gérer. Moi-même j'ai peur, car je ne sais pas aimer et la stabilité n'a jamais vraiment fait partie de ma vie. Je me demande qui est ce sorcier et ce qu'il veut, pourquoi s'être attaquer à Elle ?

- Niklaus ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Désolé j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?

- Je pense que nous devrions appeler Rebekah pour lui dire de venir ici, je préfère que nous soyons tous ensemble !

- Bonne idée! Je te laisse le loisir de t'occuper de ça. Je vais essayer de joindre Stefan pour aller voir si Tyler est toujours à sa place, on ne sait jamais... Moi, je préfère rester ici au cas où Caroline aurait besoin de moi.

- Tu changes mon frère, sa présence te fait du bien, même si pour le moment elle ne t'accorde aucune attention, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par le faire... si tu lui laisses voir qui tu es réellement. Je vais appeler Rebekah. _Dit-il souriant_

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre. Je n'aimais pas m'étaler sur ce que je ressentais mais Elijah arrivait toujours à bien me cerner malgré tout. Au fil des années il avait appris à distinguer son frère « Niklaus » de « Klaus »; comme il me disait souvent. Il est vrai qu'en présence de Caroline je me rapproche plus de l'époque où j'étais humain que celle du monstre que je suis devenu. Mais parfois, comme elle l'a dit, les gens sont obligés de changer. J'ai du devenir ce monstre pour protéger ma famille. La vie n'a jamais été tendre avec moi alors pourquoi aurais-je été doux avec elle ? J'arrêtais là mes pensées, je devais joindre Stefan en espérant qu'il ne dorme pas. Et surtout je devais m'assurer que ce chien de Lockwood soit toujours bien au chaud dans sa cellule. Je composais le numéro du Salvatore, à peine deux sonneries plus tard il répondait.

_Conversation téléphonique _

- Allo ? _Dit-il d'une voix endormi _

- Stefan, on a un souci.

- Je t'écoute qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Caroline va bien ? _Dit-il anxieux _

- Pas tellement en réalité, Kol et elle ont réussi à sortir, je t'expliquerai ça plus en détails plus tard, du coup ils en ont profité pour aller s'éclater en boite et un sorcier les a piégés. On ne sait pas exactement ce qu'il a fait à Caroline mais il semblerait qu'elle est du mal à guérir, donc je t'appelle pour savoir si tu pouvais allez vérifier que Lockwood n'a pas bougé de sa cellule.

- Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite.

- Merci, viens au manoir après, je ne pense pas que Caroline tienne ses émotions enfouies encore longtemps.

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure, prend soin d'elle.

- Toujours. _Dis-je sincère _

_Fin de la conversation_

Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles de Stefan en espérant que Lockwood ne soit pas impliqué dans la souffrance de Caroline encore une fois, sinon je crois que je ne répondrai plus de moi.

**Point de vue Stefan **

Je venais de raccrocher avec Klaus, je devais me dépêcher d'aller vérifier que Tyler soit toujours en lieu sûr. J'avais tellement peur qu'il soit encore responsable, quand cesserait-il de lui faire du mal ? Serions-nous obliger de le tuer ? Tant de questions pour si peu de réponses. Je m'habillais à vitesse vampirique et me dirigeais tout aussi vite à l'ancienne prison. J'écoutais le moindre bruit ou mouvement qu'il pouvait y avoir mais, seul le calme régnait en maître en cette douce matinée. Je m'approchais doucement de l'entrée et commençais à descendre tout en tendant l'oreille, mais aucun son ne me parvenait, avait-il disparu ? J'allais le découvrir, je poussais la porte et vis avec effroi que, seules les chaines qui maintenaient Tyler étaient présentes.

- Fais chier. _Criais-je en tapant dans le mur _

Il fallait que je me rende à l'évidence, Tyler était encore dans le coup et ne cesserait de persécuter Caroline tant qu'il vivrait. Je devais au plus vite prévenir Klaus, je refermais la cellule derrière moi et partit en direction manoir. Je ne pris pas la peine de toquer et rentrais comme ça, de toute manière il attendait ma visite.

- Klaus je suis là. _Criais-je _

- Au salon.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, il n'était plus là. _Risquais-je _

- Je le savais j'aurai dû le déplacer dans ma cave, je n'aurai jamais dû le laisser dans cette prison ou mieux j'aurai dû l'achever quand je le pouvais ! _Dit-il en colère en jetant son verre contre un mur_

- Calme toi on va le retrouver mais le plus important pour le moment c'est Caroline, explique moi ce qu'il s'est passer.

- Assieds-toi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et écoutait son récit pendant dix bonne minutes quand il eut finit, je ne savais pas quoi dire, j'étais très en colère contre Tyler, comment pouvait-on envoyer quelqu'un faire du mal à une femme que nous disions aimer? Si elle veut être avec Klaus c'est son choix, je n'adhère pas, je ne sais pas s'il sera capable de la rendre heureuse mais je serai toujours à ses côtés, pour la soutenir, ce n'est pas à moi de décider de sa vie.

- Je vais aller chercher Bonnie pour savoir quoi faire, je ne peux pas rester là inactif sinon je vais devenir fou, je la ramène dès qu'on en sait plus. _Dis-je déterminé._

Je vis Klaus acquiescer et je partis sans un mot, je me sentais si mal pour Caroline, j'aimerai tant la soulager rapidement et en même temps retrouver ma meilleure amie, elle me manque énormément, depuis qu'elle a éteint ses émotions, je me nourris et dors à peine, je n'arrive à rien, elle est devenue un pilier de ma vie, j'ai tellement besoin d'elle, je vais tout faire pour retrouver ma Caroline et c'estsur cette pensée positive que je me rendais à toute vitesse chez Bonnie.

**Point de vue Klaus **

Je me retrouvais à nouveau seul, j'étais en colère contre moi-même, comment avais-je pu être si bête et laisser Tyler dans cette prison, j'aurais dû le déplacer dans ma cave et passer mes journées à le torturer comme il le mérite. Si Caroline sais fait torturer c'est de ma faute et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais.

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as respecté Caroline en le laissant à la prison et en lui laissant la vie sauve. _Dit calmement Elijah qui m'avait rejoint dans le salon_

- En mille ans j'ai presque pensé qu'à moi et quand enfin je m'attache à quelqu'un, je n'arrive même pas à la protéger, je crois qu'une fois débarrassés du sorcier et lorsque Caroline ira mieux, je partirai d'ici et la laisserai faire sa vie, elle a raison elle n'a pas besoin d'un monstre dans sa vie. _Dis-je sombrement_

- Arrête ça tout de suite, ne te refermes surtout pas, pas après qu'elle ait réussi à ramener une part de ton humanité, attend de savoir ce qu'elle pense de tout ça avant de tirer des conclusions si dramatique, tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir que Tyler s'en prendrait encore à elle.

- J'aurais dû avoir un coup d'avance, jamais il n'aurait dû pouvoir lui refaire du mal Elijah. _Hurlais-je _

- Il était déterminer à la briser, il aurait trouvé autre chose et tu le sais.

- Justement, il était déterminé et je le savais, j'aurais du tout faire pour la protéger, tu ne comprends pas, elle me fascine, elle n'a pas peur de me dire mes quatre vérités alors qu'elle sait qu'en une seconde je pourrais lui oter la vie.

- Pour le moment il faut l'aider alors cesse de penser à ça et aidons la !

- Stefan est parti chez Bonnie pour voir s'ils peuvent trouver quelque chose dans les grimoires des sorcières, nous devons attendre.

Je ne sais pas combien de minutes se sont écoulées depuis ma conversation avec Elijah mais beaucoup et toujours aucun signe de qui que ce soit, j'entendais la faible respiration de Caroline signe qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller mais au lieu de cela je l'entendis hurler, que ce passait-il ? Je flashais dans ma chambre et la vie pliée en deux, des larmes inondaient son beau visage, je vis passer dans ses yeux toutes sortes d'émotions, et cette étincelle, que j'aimais tant, ressurgir. Les émotions de Caroline refaisaient surface et dans son état actuel cela allait être encore plus dure et compliqué à gérer pour elle. Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et posais délicatement une main sur sa joue. J'étais inquiet pour elle, elle se trouvait dans une position difficile et toutes ces émotions ne l'aideraient pas,

**Point de vue Caroline**

Je sentais tout un flot de sentiments en moi, je ressentais la peine, la douleur, la colère, la joie mais surtout la culpabilité de toutes ces vies que j'ai enlevées sans scrupule. Mes émotions explosaient en moi comme un feu d'artifice, ça faisait tellement mal, ma tête tournait, je n'arrivait pas à réfléchir ni à me concentrer plus de deux secondes. Je sentis Klaus s'asseoir près de moi et poser sa main sur ma joue. Je fis l'effort de le regarder dans les yeux, il avait l'air inquiet pour moi. Il était toujours aussi gentil à mon égard, alors que je n'avais fait que le torturer avec mon comportement. Il était le seul à pouvoir m'aider à cet instant précis, alors une fois de plus je lui demandais de l'aide.

- Aide moi, ça fais tellement mal. _Chuchotais-je _

- Calme toi sweetheart, regarde-moi, écoute ma voix et concentre toi. _Dit-il_

- Tu vas m'hypnotiser ? _Demandais-je inquiète_

- Non. _Dit-il choqué_. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes, tu dois te concentrer sur une seule de tes émotions pour le moment sinon tu risques de perdre le contrôle et j'ai eu assez de mal à te faire revenir. _Plaisanta-t-il_

- Je suis désolée...

- Chut... on en parlera à un autre moment, fais ce que je t'ai dit et choisis une belle émotion, ne te focalise surtout pas sur un sentiment négatif. _Dit-il sérieux_

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux et me concentrais sur ces paroles et décidais de choisir l'amour. Celui que je portais à Stefan, mon meilleur ami et celui que je portais à Kol, que je considérais vraiment comme mon frère. Un autre sentiment d'amour était là, je le sentais, mais je ne savais pas exactement à qui il était destiné, tout était confus en moi. Je laissais l'amour prendre possession de moi, de mon corps, il me submergeait de toute part et me réchauffait le cœur, mais en même temps me le glaçait. J'avais délaissé mon meilleur ami et ça me faisait de la peine. Je sentis mes larmes couler doucement sur mes joues, je me sentais coupable, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer, l'amour laissa place à la peine, pour revenir et repartir. Pendant dix bonnes minutes ces deux émotions se battaient pour savoir laquelle aurait la place, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je luttais, en vain. Elles étaient trop fortes. Je fermais les yeux et soufflais comme quand je devais me contrôler pour ne pas tuer quelqu'un. Je pensais à Stefan, à son sourire et à sa façon de m'aider il y a un an. Je me concentrais de toutes mes forces, sur lui, sur Kol, sur cet amour que je ressens à leurs égards. Je repensais aux paroles de Klaus, ne pas me focaliser sur un sentiment négatif. Et quelques minutes après je réussis à me calmer, je retrouvais mes esprits. Je me sentais mieux, même si une grande culpabilité était logée au fond de mes entrailles mais pour le moment je devais comprendre ce qui m'arrivait et régler cette histoire.

- Ça va mieux Love ? _Demanda-t-il en essuyant quelques larmes encore présentes sur mes joues._

- Oui, merci, est-ce que tu sais ce que j'ai maintenant ? Pourquoi je ne guéris plus ?

- Non toujours pas, Stefan et Bonnie sont en train de chercher. Je vais te laisser prendre une douche et t'habiller si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. _Dit-il en partant vers la porte_

- Non attends, il faut qu'on parle de tout ce qui s'est passé Klaus, j'en ai besoin.

- Pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus important. _Dit-il froid en fermant la porte_

Cinq minutes après je n'avais toujours pas bougé, je n'avais pas compris, pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu parler ? Pourquoi avoir été si froid d'un coup alors qu'il était si gentil quelques minutes avant ? Mes pensées furent interrompues puisqu'on toqua à la porte.

_Toc toc toc_

Je vis une petite tête passer par la porte et en une seconde je me retrouvais dans ses bras en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps, la culpabilité avait refait surface et me submergeait. Je passais outre la douleur physique que m'avait provoqué cet effort, j'avais besoin de cette personne, besoin d'être dans ses bras. La douleur physique était surfaite par rapport à tout ce que je ressentais en sa présence.

* * *

_Et voilà encore un chapitre de plus, en espérant qu'il vous a plus, je pense que sais celui que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire pour le moment et celui qui me plais le moins mais je vous laisse juger :). En attendant de lire vos reviews avec plaisir je vous fais de gros bisous et vous dit à très vite :)_


End file.
